Kendall Learns His ABC'S
by ksjf2012
Summary: I know...everyone does this, but because one of my stories, The Game was deleted, i wanted to go back to writing random one shots about him...so here ya go. :
1. Chapter 1

**SO I WAS SUPER BUMMED WHEN ONE OF MY STORIES IN PARTICULAR WAS DELETED. IT WAS CALLED THE GAME, AND I HAD A LOT OF PEOPLE TELL EM THEY LOVE DIT. SO I'M DOING IT AGAIN! EXCEPT THIS TIME…EACH NEW CHAPTER IS GOING TO HAVE A SPECIFIC LETTER ASSIGNED TO IT. SO THIS ONE WILL START WITH A…OF COURSE. SO WITHOTU FURTHER ADO…HERE IT GOES!**

_**Attention**_

"Kill him! Finish him!" I jumped off the couch and hit x over and over. James stood up next to me and all I heard was the frantic pressing of the buttons on his controller. "Come on James!" Carlos was hovering over James's shoulder, standing on my couch while Logan was sitting next to probably sleeping.

It was the first day back from tour, and the guys came over, to kick back and play some video games. We were playing old school games, like Mortal Kombat now. I was exhausted, but wanted to Kick James's ass.

Out of nowhere I smelt something delicious form the kitchen. I turned quick and saw through the little bar my girlfriend, Jamie leaning over the stove, stirring something. I turned quick back to the game.

"Hey babe? Whatcha cooking?"

"None of your business!" I heard laughter from James and Carlos and sighed. "Maybe if you gave me a little God Damn attention you would know!" Again more laughter from my idiot friends and I continued to try to fight off James's character on the screen. "I mean seriously! You spent the last three months with them!"

"We love you Jamie!"

"Shut it James!" Now it was my turn to laugh as James growled.

"So you want me to kick out my best friends?" It was quiet and I shook my head, too concerned with the game. When I heard footsteps, I looked quickly and saw her, but quickly looked back to the TV. As I made an awesome combo the game paused and I turned to see James staring at something, mouth open, eyes wide. I followed my gaze and dropped my controller, hard on the floor.

She was wearing a little red apron and nothing underneath on top. I could see side boob on both sides and I swallowed hard.

"I made you guy's nachos." She walked to the coffee table and set it down, bending down. The apron was leaving nothing to the imagination and I shoved James hard who ran into Carlos. They both looked away quick and I saw her smile. "Please go back to your stupid mindless video game. Don't let me bother you. Don't mind me any attention." She gave me an evil glare and turned quick. Her bare back was tan and James and Carlos looked up quick. I stepped over Logan's legs, he was still asleep, and walked to the kitchen.

"Play for me Carlos." I walked in the kitchen closing the door. I quickly walked to the bar and shut the wooden blinds, blocking the view from the living room. I heard the game get turned back on and I turned to face her. She was staring at me, arms crossed over her chest bare foot tapping on the hardwood floor. "So you want a little attention."

"I'm actually surprised you even noticed." She untied the apron around her neck and it dropped to the floor. I licked my lips and stared at her perfect chest.

"I'm sorry."

"Prove it." I looked up at her face and she was grinning ear to ear. I took a step forward and she put a hand telling me to stop. I did, my jeans suffocating me. "No touchy. You have to prove it…right there."

"How can I do that if I can't touch you?" She shrugged her shoulders and leaned against the counter. "Seriously…you want attention, and then won't let me do anything." She nodded and turned her head.

"Last night you came home…and went right to sleep. I get it. You're a rock star…but I was home alone for three god damn months. I think I deserve attention, especially because I know both James and Carlos will end up making a huge mess on the carpet out there." She huffed and I relaxed my body.

"Baby…just let me kick them out and 'll take care of us." I took another step forward and this time she reached out, putting her hand on my chest. I stopped and groaned.

"No. I want you to take care of me, and then kick them out."

"How is that fair?" She took her hand off my body and raised an eyebrow.

"Fair? You want to talk about fair? How is going out, for three months with girls telling you, they want to sit on your face fair to me?" I looked away and put my hands in my pockets.

"Okay your right…I will go kick them out." I turned but was grabbed quick and pushed into the fridge behind me. Her hands moved to the back of my head and her lips were on mine quick. I wrapped around her bare back, and pulled her in tight to me. I pulled her up on my body and let her wrap her legs around my waist. I held her up by the butt as her tongue poked and prodded around my mouth. I moaned out and she quickly bit my bottom lip. Her lips moved down my neck and I squeezed my eyes shut. Her lips were hot and fast and it was making it more difficult to stand up. I started sliding down the fridge as one of her hands moved down my body and pushed into my pants. That did it for me. I hit the floor hard and she pulled away. I opened my eyes and she stared at me as she squeezed around my hardening member. I quickly moved one hand to her jeans and un buttoned them. I pushed two fingers into her panties and forced them inside her.

"Oh…" It was all she could manage as she threw her head back and moaned.

"You know…your very needy."

"Shut up…" I laughed and slowly pleasured her close to the edge.

"If you want my attention…" She looked down at me and pulled her hand out of my pants. Both hands went to my neck and she pulled me into her bare chest. I gave soft, loving kisses to her collar bone and boobs, letting my tongue drag along. "Next time…" She pushed me back into the fried and bent down, sucking on my neck, while I continued to push my fingers in and out of her. "Don't do it in front of my friends." She giggled and pulled away biting her lip, squeezing my shoulders.

"I got your attention though didn't i?" I glared at her and picked up the speed.

"Yes but you didn't have to give them a show." She bent back down, moving her hips slowly, pushing my finger in her deeper. Her lips attached to my skin on my neck again and I closed my eyes, letting her hump my hand.

Only a few seconds passed before she was biting down on my collar bone and shaking over top of me. She moaned out my name and I slowly pulled my finger out. I reached behind me and felt on the counter for a dish towel. I grabbed one and wiped up her mess. She put her head on my shoulder and sighed out.

"Better?" She nodded and I wrapped around her bare back. "Good." We sat in silence. An odd silence…why weren't the guys playing the game still? I quickly pushed off the fridge and looked to the door. It was still closed. I sighed and Jamie sat up, looking at me.

"What's wrong?" Before she had time to answer she blushed hard and pulled my body into hers so her chest was pressed into mine. I turned quick and saw James, Logan and Carlos all staring in over the bar, looking down at us, wide eyed.

"Get out Perverts!" Logan laughed and shook his head. They all turned away and I rubbed up and down Jamie's back. I heard them sit and one last comment from Logan.

"Its not our fault you don't give your girlfriend enough attention."


	2. Chapter 2

**Birthday**

I slowly pulled the comforter back off her body. She was wearing…thankfully nothing. I bit my bottom lip seeing her cute little soft white butt. I slowly climbed on the bed and gently turned her on her back.

"Babe…you know what day it is…" She slowly opened her dark brown eyes and a small sexy tugged at the corners of her mouth.

"I think so…" I quickly spread her legs and dove between them. I kissed her left inner thigh and she sighed. Both feet on my back and her hands wrapped into my hair. "You know last year…you were on tour. We didn't get to do this…" My tongue quickly worked its way on her and she arched her back. "SO good baby…" I pulled away from her and moved my body over hers. I kissed her lisp softly and she turned her head, allowing me access to kiss her neck. "You know what we should do today?"

"Anything you want baby girl…" Her fingertips traced along my skin making me shiver.

"Let's bake a cake…" I looked down at her and she smiled big. "Nude…" She raised an eyebrow and I quickly jumped off the bed yanking off my boxers. She giggled and jumped off, running past me.

When I made it in the kitchen, after dead bolting the front door…don't need family walking in, seeing this. I also closed the blinds, not wanting any wandering eyes of neighbors seeing either. I got in the kitchen and she was standing on her tippy toes reaching on the top shelf of the pantry for a box of devil's food cake. I laughed and reached up grabbing it quick, with no struggle. I placed it in her hands and she got back on her feet.

"Is there frosting up there?" I looked up and shook my head. "Hmm…what about chocolate chips?" I grabbed the bag and she clapped. "Yay! I'm going to teach you how to make frosting!" She turned and faced me. I reached down and cupped her face. "It's going to be a great birthday!"

"Your telling me…" I reached down and grabbed her bare butt. She giggled and kissed my chest.

"Okay/ I need you to get two eggs. ¾ cup of oil and 1 tablespoon of water…please handsome." I nodded and she walked to the mixer on the counter. She put the chocolate contents in the silver bowl. I grabbed two eggs out of the carton and kicked the fridge door closed with my foot. I set the eggs on the counter and walked back to the pantry grabbing the oil.

"I am pretty sure this is the first time we've cook together. Usually it's only you in here." She laughed and turned the mixer on, cracking the eggs in it.

"That's because I'm the professional chef. You're a pop star." I measured out ¾ cup of oil and handed it to her.

"So if you're the professional…why are we making this out of a box?" She turned to me while pouring in the oil. "Just saying?" She stuck her tongue out and turned back to the mixing bowl. I grabbed a table spoon and filled it with water. Very carefully, I walked it to her and the bowl and she moved out of the way so I could pour it in.

"Okay, can you get me an 8 inch round pan, down there…please?" I nodded and bent down in front of the counter she pointed to and opened it. I saw a black round pan and grabbed it walking it back to her. She walked past me, grabbing a can of pan, and shook it. "Ooh and can you set the oven to 375*?" I nodded and turned the oven on to preheat. I watched her work the rest of the time. She carefully, and skillfully poured the cake mix, now smooth and delicious looking into the dark pan. When she was done the oven beeped to signal it was preheated. I grabbed it and stuck it, quickly. She sighed and put her hands on her hips. We finally faced each other and I laughed. I guess she hadn't noticed, but she had spilled cake mix on her chest. I laughed hard and she scrunched her eyebrows. "What's so funny you big bully!?" She looked down quick after I pointed and she stomped her foot.

"How could you not have felt it?" She raised an eyebrow and pushed her chest out. I walked to her slowly and grabbed her hips. "For me?" She giggled and I bent down licking the mix off her chest.

"God I hope you don't get salmonella…" I laughed and licked her body clean. I straightened out and sighed. "So should we do the frosting?" I shook my head and picked her up quick. Our naked bodies crashed against each other and our lips attached. I walked her to the dining room table, and laid her flat on her back. Her legs automatically went up on my shoulders and I shoved into her hard. She moaned out loud and grabbed the end of the table.

We didn't last very long. At least I didn't. Thank God she's on the pill because I came in her hard. I pulled out and pulled a chair out. I sat down quick and leaned back catching my breath. I closed my eyes and slowly stroked myself.

"How long do you think the cake has been in?" I looked up and se was sitting up on the table, cheeks a little flushed putting her hair up in a pony tail.

"I don't know…10 minutes?" She nodded and swung her legs on end of the table. "Why don't you come sit on me?' She chuckled but quickly hoped down off the table. She climbed on my lap and positioned myself at her entrance. I grabbed her hips and slide her back down on me. She put her head back and moaned out again. I moved my hands to her back and wrapped my fingers around each other.

"So are we just going to have sex all day and eat the cake later?" I nodded and she started bouncing on me. "I like that plan,,," In the distance I heard a phone ringing in the distance but didn't care.

We went slower this time, and I let her cum before me. She screamed out my name, and shook over top of me. I sat up and squeezed around her as she tightened around me, still going in her hard. When I did come we both panted hard, and I sat back closing my eyes. She bent down over me and kissed my chest softly.

"So good baby girl." I rubbed her back and opened my eyes smelling something. I perked up she pushed up and off me. She quickly walked into the kitchen and I slowly walked in behind her. She pulled the cake out, with an oven met and set it on a wire rack. "Is it done?" She nodded and tossed the mitt on the counter. "Can I eat it right now?" She laughed and shook her head.

"DO you want frosting?" I shook my head and she sighed. "Fine but it needs to cool down." I nodded and she started opening drawers.

"Whatcha looking for?" She scrunched her eyebrows and walked to the pantry.

"Candles…"

"Babe we don't need…"

"I want to have candles!" I walked to the cake and took a piece off from the top. It burned my fingers but I didn't care. It burned down my throat, but again…didn't care. I let out a low breath and she was still looking away. I smiled and forced the burning piece of cake down my throat. "Kendall Francis Schmidt…get away from that cake!" She turned around holding a box of red and black candles. I smiled and she shook her head.

"Your cake is delicious baby…" She hit my stomach and took out the candles.

"Well we only have ten." I laughed and she put them in anyway. "Got a lighter on ya?" I laughed and patted my bare skin.

"Sorry…no." She smirked and opened a drawer pulling out a match. "I'll do it. You baked the cake." I took the matches from her and lit one. I turned it to the others and soon the cake was brightly lit. I put the box down and turned to her, grabbing her hand.

"Ready to blow them out?" I smiled and nodded.

"Are you?" She nodded and we both bent down. "Happy Birthday baby girl."

"Happy Birthday handsome."


	3. Chapter 3

**CRY**

I was exhausted. I sat in the driveway, to tired and sore to get up and out of my car. I sighed and slowly got out of my car hoping she was already asleep, so I could crawl in with her and sleep next to her warm body. I walked up the path and groaned walking up the front steps. I stopped in front of the door, and pulled out my keys. It was almost 11, so I figured she was in bed, with the door locked. I put the key in the hole and pushed it open.

The house was dark. It was quiet, and clod. I smiled and quickly closed the door, locking it. My smile fell fast when I realized I had to walk up 16 more steps. I started the assent and when I stopped on the 5 stepped and felt panicked. I heard a soft cry, and a sniffle of a nose. I quickly, as best as I could, ran up the steps. She had said her grandma was sick…maybe this was it for her. I made it to the top and ran quickly down the hall. Our bedroom door was open and the light was still on. I ran in the room and heard a soft voice.

"_So, it's not gonna be easy. It's gonna be really hard. We're gonna have to work at this every day, but I want to do that because I want you. I want all of you, forever, you and me, every day. Will you do something for me, please? Just picture your life for me? Thirty years from now, forty years from now? What's it look like? If it's with him- go. Go! I lost you once, I think I can do it again, if I thought that's what you really wanted. But don't you take the easy way out."_

"Babe what's wrong?!" She turned to me and smiled wiping her eyes. She lifted a small black remote and the TV paused on a crying Rachel McAdams.

"Nothing…this movie gets me every time. It's just so god damn romantic." I put my hands on my hips and sighed.

"Crying? Seriously?! Over a movie?" I kicked off my shoes and plopped on the bed, laying my head in her lap. She ran a hand through my hair, and pushed play. I closed my eyes and let the soft hum of the movie lull me to sleep.

When I woke up, I was still lying in her lap, but she was on her back, sleeing soundly. I scoted by body up and laid next to her, pulling the blankets up over us. She smiled and opened her eyes stretching and throwing her body over mine. I wrapped around her and closed my eyes.

"Did you enjoy the rest of your dumb chick flick?"

"Don't judge until you've seen in."

"I have watched it." She lifted her head and I opened my eyes looking at her.

"Every time I put it on Kendal, you fall asleep." I laughed and rolled us over to our sides. She pushed her face into my chest and I sighed.

"It isn't…exciting for me. Now if something got blown up…or someone flashed some vag…" I felt a pinch to my chest and I laughed. "Just go to sleep beautiful."

I woke up to an empty bed, still in my clothes form the day before. I stayed in bed, grateful for the day off and stretched out my body. I only sat up, when I grew bored, and now to awake to go back to sleep. I looked around and saw the TV remote. I grabbed it turned the TV on. Of course nothing on. I switched to the Blu-Ray player and let the movie already in it, turn on. I leaned back into the headboard and waited for the menu to pop up. When it did I groaned out.

"Damn-it…" I sat up and stared at the stupid menu for The Notebook. The little stack of Movies by the TV, which was an exclusive pick of action and dude movies. It was too far away. I was too sore, and tired to want to get up, and change the movie, so I pushed play, and figured I catch a few more zzz's.

Well as it turns out, as soon as it started playing, and since this was the first time I watched the damn thing without Jamie sitting next to me, repeating every word the actors said…I kind of got into it. I mean…it was an interesting story. And come on. It's Rachel McAdams.

It wasn't until the end of the movie, where the old couple, laid in bed, and she remembered who eh was, and then died in each other's arms, that I cried. And cried, through the credits. I don't know what came over me. It was like the fucking Nile pouring out of my face. I tried stopping but all I could think of was how romantic it in fact was. To be with someone, for your whole life, and die next to them, both still hopelessly in love. It was so beautiful. So beautiful, in fact I had to watch it again.

This time however I got up before pushing play and grabbed some cereal and a bottle of water. I also searched the whole house for a box of tissues until I found one neatly tucked into the hall closet by the bathroom. I situated myself up in bed, under the covers and pushed play.

I wasn't watching the time, or my phone. I had no idea she was coming home from work. I didn't hear her call pull up, or the door opening. What I did hear was the stairs creak and her voice call out my name. I frantically searched for the remote to turn off the TV but it was too late.

She stopped in the doorway, mouth open, eyes glued to the TV. It was like I was watching some sick fetish porn. She dropped her purse and slowly walked to the bed. She picked up a tissue and I laid back rubbing my eyes. She shook her head and let out a low sigh.

"What…what are you doing?" I laughed and finally found the remote pushing pause.

"Watching a damn good movie. Do you mind?" She raised her eyebrows and climbed on the bed. She sat next to me, mouth still open. I laughed and pushed it closed.

"I thought this was a stupid chick flick?" I pushed myself up and shook my head.

"It is…but I was bored, and didn't have enough energy to get up to change it." She looked at the night stand and I cringed.

"But you had enough energy to get something to eat and drink?" She turned back to me and I shook my head. "You like this don't you?" She pointed to the frozen screen and I shrugged my shoulders.

"It's alright…I mean…Die Hard is definitely better." She slapped my stomach and I laughed. "Yes! Alright…it was a good movie. It was romantic, and sweet. It was okay." She sat up and started unzipping her boots.

"So how many times have you watched it?"

"Twice alright." She laughed and kicked her high heel boots off. She pushed back into me and curled up under my arm.

"And you cried?" I remained quiet and she laughed looking up at me. "Kendall…either these tissues are for your tears or you jerking it to Rachel McAdams…and sense I see no cum, I assume you had to wipe away tears." I looked away and she giggled kissing my jaw. "Oh and…" I looked down and she pointed to my face. "Your eyes are red and puffy, and your face is blotchy. Total cry face."

I don't cry. Men don't cry. I simple…lost control of my body, and leaked form my face.

I didn't cry.


	4. Chapter 4

**DARE, DATE, DRIVE**

"This is stupid Kendall." I groaned and hit my head on the door a couple of times.

"You wanted to spice things up, so we wrote each other dare cards, because that's what Cosmopolitan said…so just come out so we can go eat dinner! Please baby!" I hit my head a few more times but stopped when the door opened, I smiled and almost collapsed.

"Why does your dare card have to be so perverted!" I looked down her body and groaned. She slapped my dare card into my chest and pushed past me. I looked down at my handwriting and smiled.

"_I dare you to wear your shortest dress, and no panties." _I quickly walked to her as she applied another layer of ruby red lipstick. "So you're really not wearing any panties?" She turned to me and nodded, rubbing her lips together.

"I'm really not Kendall. Would you like to see?" I nodded furiously and she smiled. "Too bad! We have a reservation in 15 minutes!" She again pushed past me, her heels hitting hard onto the floor.

As I drove us to the restaurant I found it hard to concentrate on the road. Her legs were crossed, showing every inch of skin. I almost crashed into the car in front of us but made it safely to the restaurant. I walked her and gave my name to the hostess. I heard her sigh seeing how many people were here and it made me giggle. She pinched the skin under my arm and as we walked to our table. She sat down quick and smiled up at the waitress.

"Hi guys! My name is Stacy and I will be serving you tonight! Can I start you guys on some drinks?"

"I will take a strawberry daiquiri." Jamie said it while looking at her menu. I smiled up at the waitress as she wrote it down.

"And for you?"

"I will have an iced tea." She smiled bright and nodded.

"Okay I'll be right back with those!" She hopped off and I looked at Jamie.

"So when do I get my card?" She looked down and smiled.

"I think I'm going to have some pasta. How about you?" She looked up and closed her menu. I looked down at mine and sighed.

5 minutes later the waitress took our menus away with our orders, leaving us our drinks. She took little sips of hers, never taking her eyes off me. I was becoming restless. I just wanted my dare card, and if I knew her it was going to involve me being half naked asking a dude out or something. I sat back and drummed my fingers on the table.

"SO what was the point of me wearing no panties?" She smirked as she sat back. A guy walking by heard her and looked back nodding and smiling. He ran itno a waiter and I couldn't help but laugh.

"Because then it's easier for the old in out when we get home." She shook her head picking up her drink. "Why else would I have you do that pretty girl?" She shrugged her shoulders and again took a tiny sip of her drink. "When can I get my card?" She laughed and leaned forward. The candle in the middle of the table extenuated the top half of her body beautifully. I also leaned forward on the table and smiled at her. "Your being a tease."

"Oh well." I sighed and turned my head to the side.

It was pretty packed in here, and I was almost starting to regret agreeing to this. My confidence and bravery were slowly fading away. Even when our meals came she didn't give me the card, and by the time I was done with dinner, she still hadn't given me it. I put my napkin on the table and finished my drink. I scooted back in my chair and she looked up at me putting a fork full of pasta in her mouth.

"I'm going to use the restroom." She swallowed hard and picked up her purse.

"Baby wait!" I stopped and smiled seeing her pull out a little pink note card. "Here you go! Now wait until you're in the stall, door locked!" I took it from her and laughed.

"Babe I just have to pee…"

"Do not read that card until you are in a stall Kendall Knight! Or maybe I just might let my legs slip open and give this waiter walking by a nice view."

"Fine. I'll be right back."

"No you won't." I looked down at her and she shooed me away. I slipped the note in my pocket. As I pushed open the bathroom door a guy waked out, and it felt like I had a burning hot coal in my pocket. The guy gave me a small smile as I held the door open for him. I walked in, hands shaking. There was no one in here, so I quickly walked to the farthest stall in the bathroom. I shut it and sighed out. The stall was too quiet but I pulled out the note. I looked at the folded note and slowly opened it.

I had to sit down, losing the air in my body. She had beautiful handwriting. I could smell her perfume. It was making me extremely dizzy and I closed my eyes. I couldn't believe she would want me to do this. I closed the note and carefully put it back in my pocket. I did not want to ruin perfection. I sighed out and rubbed the back of my neck.

"God damn-it…" I quickly pulled the note back out and re read it.

"_I dare you, to get yourself off." _That part…I could easily get away with not doing. Bathrooms aren't the cleanest and it was a turn off. Also…it was a public bathroom. Anyone could walk in. But it was the second part of the note. "_And take a picture when you're done." _I shoved the note back in my pocket.

Would I do anything for this girl? Absolutely. I'd lay in front of a train for her…but was this taking it too far? She did wear a short tight dress with no panties for me. I shook my head and stood up.

"I'm not doing it…" As I unlatched the door I stopped. I slammed it back shut and locked it again. "But I'm going to…" I sat back down and closed my eyes. I reached for my belt buckle and undid my pants. I reached in quick, going under my boxers and grabbed my semi hard cock. Why in the hell I was turned on already threw me off. Maybe it was knowing what could happen after I got done. I imagined just throwing her in the back seat of the car, still in the parking lot, and fucking her brains out, not even bothering with taking off her dress. Just pushing it up some, revealing her perfect ass (assuming she'd be on her hands and knees, which I preferred) and pounding the hell out of her. God I wanted that bad. I slowly opened my eyes and stroked myself. I was completely hard now, the fantasy of screwing her, really helping this move along quicker. I reached in my pocket, pulled out my phone and brought up my camera.

The lighting in this stall was awful, and knew the only way to get a good view of my cum covered dick, was to open the door. I hadn't heard anyone come in…and if I pumped on myself harder, I might be able to time this right, before someone walked in. I reached forward with my phone still in my hand and unlocked the door. It swung open hitting hard on the wall behind it. More light came in, and I pointed the camera back at my dick, which was threatening to explode. I breathed out hard, a couple of times, pumping very hard. I squeezed my eyes hard, and felt an intense orgasm rip through my body. I couldn't help myself and let out a very ear shattering moan.

I walked to the sink fast and washed my hands. I managed to miss cumming on my black pants thank God. And washed my hands. Twice. I threw the paper towels in the trash and opened the door.

It felt like going on stage for the first time. There were too many random strangers staring at me. My scream was heard. I turned beat read and quickly walked back to the table, looking down. I slowed down seeing our table being cleared. The bus boy smiled and gave me a creepy wink.

"Your girlfriend has already paid and said she'd meet you outside." I nodded and quickly grabbed my jacket and walked out…people still staring at me.

The cool air felt amazing on my hot skin. I scanned the parking lot walking out, and saw my car. I could see a body in the passenger seat and walked to the drivers side. I opened the door quick and slammed it shut after I got in.

She looked over at me, eyebrows raised, small sexy smile on her face. I pulled my phone out and tossed it on her laugh. She giggled and opened up my pictures. Her mouth fell open and she turned to me eyes wide.

"You…are…incredible." I looked away crossing my arms over my chest.

"I can't believe you left! I yelled so loud the whole fucking restaurant heard me! I was fucking screaming in there, panting sweating and you left…what are you doing?" I hadn't heard or noticed her moving around next to me, and when I felt my still hard dick out in the air I looked down only seeing her brown hair. I was getting a grade A blow job. "Oh fuck…" I wrapped fingers in her hair and put my head back groaning. She pulled off for a minute and sat up looking at me. I looked quick and she smiled.

"Drive."

"Excuse me?"

"I said drive baby." She put her mouth back on me and sucked. She pulled up, not completely and sighed. "Drive…I dare you."


	5. Chapter 5

**ESCAPE**

I knew as soon as I pulled up into my mom's driveway, I was going to hate this day. Jamie jumped out of the car and ran to the door, already open. My mom was running down the path and they embraced each other, and giggled.

"Oh you look so beautiful today! I love the dress." I got out, sighing and walked into the house behind them. Neither of them paid much attention so I snuck into the kitchen and opened the fridge. Beer always helps getting through girl day.

I leaned against the kitchen counter and watched my sister walk in head phones in, only giving me a slight nod of the head. Yeah Katie wasn't very excited about girl day either. She grabbed an apple out of the bowl on the counter. She took out her head phones, and set her I-pod on the counter. She took a bite out of the apple and sighed.

"When'd you get here?" I took another swig of beer and she pulled herself up on the counter.

"Two minutes ago."

"God their already talking about shoes." Katie sounded so irritated and it made me laugh. "Do you remember when mom and dad made us play that stupid, "Escape" game when they wanted to bone?" I almost spit out all off the beer in my mouth. Yes I did remember, I just didn't think Katie, when she was 6 caught on to that! She rolled her eyes and sighed. If I thought Katie was bad at 6, 16 was worse. She cussed like a sailor, my mom found pot in her back pack, and whenever she hung out with me and the guys, all because she tried to get liquor from us. I honestly didn't know how or why she turned into this.

"What's your point?" She took another bite of her apple and hoped off the counter, she walked towards the living room motioning me to follow. We walked into the living room and both ladies sitting on the couch stood up, laughing.

"Oh sweetheart!" My mom rushed to me and we hugged. She planted a big wet kiss to my cheek and I heard a sigh from Katie.

"So Kendall and I are going to go hang out…" My mom pulled away and gave a stern look to Katie.

"Katie Knight, do not fool your brother into helping you find your phone!" Katie grabbed my arm and I quickly kissed Jamie's cheek before we disappeared down into the basement.

Ever since we moved out of the palm woods, I lived with Jamie, Carlos and Logan got a place together, (Logan insisted on having a roommate to save money. Dumb Nerd!) And James moved into his own place downtown. So for my mom and sister, I bought them a house, in a nice neighborhood, where they would be safe and happy. I loved my mom's new house strictly for this little basement.

Okay let me just say…I don't condone underage pot smoking, especially with my little 16 year old sister, but this basement, I swear to you, was made just for smoking weed. So when I took a seat and she opened up a small window facing the next door neighbor's house. She then lifted the cushion next ot me on the couch and grabbed a small bag, full of weed.

"Katie!" I jumped up and she giggled pushing me back down. She took a seat next to me and pointed to the open door.

"Go close the door. I know you and the guys do this Kendall, don't be a pussy. Just close the door." I was reluctant but I walked up and closed the door quick. I got back down and almost passed out. She was rolling a joint! I sat next to her and took off my sweater.

"Katie where the hell did you learn this?"

"James." I nodded and sighed. Of course. "Just think of this as the grown up version of "Escape"." I nodded and she handed me the freshly rolled joint.

It was definitely a good time too. I was so relaxed, after only 2 puffs. This was heavy stuff, it was good. We sat back on the couch and smoked silently to ourselves. Yeah this was probably the worst thing to do with a 16 year old, but she was right…it was our escape.

"So when are you going to marry her?" I slowly turned to face her and smiled, proud at how well she handled her joint.

"You think I'm going to marry her?"

"I think you should…" I laughed and she got up walking to the fridge, grabbing two bottles of water.

"Why?" She threw one to me and shrugged her shoulders sitting down.

"You love her right?" I nodded. "You want to be with her?" I nodded again and she took a sip of water. "Then why don't you marry her? Mom clearly loves her."

"I know but…we've been together for…"

"Almost 4 years boy genius. Trust me I know how girls work. She'll be getting antsy." I sat up and put out the joint. "Wasteful!" I laughed and shook my head, grabbing hers and doing the same. "Kendall!"

"You're 16. You shouldn't be smoking, and you don't know what's going on with us." She laughed and shook her head.

"Do you?" I swallowed hard, and sat back. Weather it was the weed or just her being right, I seriously had to think about that. "Jesus Kendall! You have lived with her for 3 years, you guys are hopelessly in love…so why aren't you married? I'd like a sister in law you know." I laughed and she sat back crossing her arms. "And besides…if you ask her to marry you…it will get mom off my back because all she'll want to do is plan your wedding."

"Always an underlining reason for you isn't there?"

"Always big brother." I put my head back and sighed.

"I don't remember that escape game being this thoughtful." She laughed and I heard a door open.

"Kaitlin Knight!" I shot up and she got up, groaning.

"Yes mom?" My mom walked down the stairs and stared at me. I looked down and heard her sigh.

"I want you to go up to your room right now and clean it young lady!" I couldn't help but laugh and as Katie walked by, she hit my arm and slowly walked up the stairs. "Kendall…you go upstairs right now, and start that grill so we can have dinner!"

"Why am I being yelled at?" We looked at each other and she pointed to the joint son the table. I nodded and sighed. We walked up and I stopped at the top seeing Jamie and Katie in the living room. Jamie was handing her something, what looked like money and I listened carefully.

"He's definitely going to think about it now, so just prepare fro some ridiculously romantic purposely." My mouth dropped and Jamie laughed.

"Thanks Katie. I think it would have been pushy if I asked him when he was going to marry me. I know I can always count on you!"

**SO I DON'T KNOW WHERE THIS CAME FROM…I KNOW THESE STORIES ARE USUALLY ABOUT THE SEX, AND THE RELATIOSNHIP BETWEEN THE TWO…BUT I THOUGHT IT WOULD BE FUN TO SHOW A GROWN UP KATIE, AND STILL HAVE A TWIST ON KENDALL'S RELATIOSNSHIP…SO THIS CAME OUT…I DON'T KNOW IF IT ACTUALLY COUNTS AS AN "E" WORD STORY…THE ESCAPE GAME SHOWED THE RELATIOSHIP BETWEEN KENDALL AND KATIE I THINK. SO, THERE YOU HAVE IT. I HOPE YOU LIKE, AND I PROMISE MY NEXT WORD WILL BE SEX, SEX, AND MORE SEX. PINKY PROMISE!**


	6. Chapter 6

**FIRE**

All I had to do, was gently touch the bare skin on her thigh. Her eyes would close and her hands would tighten around the white sheet underneath her. I would start just below her knee cap and move up to her inner thigh stopping millimeters away from the black fabric of her thong. I gently opened her legs, her left one resting gently on my shoulder, and my back. I looked up at her as I kissed the sensitive skin on her leg. She let out a soft mew like sound and I smiled.

"Please don't be a tease tonight. I'm on fire Kendall."

"What do you mean?" I heard a snort and she sat up completely pulling my face up to hers. Her leg fell off my back with a thumb to the bed and she kissed me hard. She held the sides of my face and for a second I felt powerless. But when I remembered I still had my own to hands I gently grabbed the sides of her body by her ribs and pushed her down, making her pull away. Although she still held my face, biting her bottom lip, I was in control.

"You know what I mean." I shook my head and she let go of my face. I took the chance to stare down at her chest, still imprisoned by her black bra. She had the cutest freckle on her left tit that drove me wild and honestly I could stare at it all damn day. I glanced down at her flat tan stomach and stopped at the little lady bug tattoo on her left hip. "All day at work…and you are totally to blame for this," I glanced up at her face and put my hands by the side of her head. She started unbuttoning my flannel shirt and sighed. "All I could think about was…this…" I smiled wide as her cheeks turned a light shade of pink. She was so modest, yet so sexy. She never talked about sex. I doubt she's ever even said dick or pussy or sex…to anyone but me anyway. "So now you're going to give it to me right now." I quickly sta up her hands leaving my now open shirt.

"You're bossy tonight." She closed her eyes and groaned.

"Kendall!" I held back the laughter as I took off my shirt throwing it on the floor. Her legs wrapped around me, pulling me back down on her.

"What can I do to…put out your fire?" I was only asking to see if she would talk dirty to me. She never did.

"You know what I want." I nodded as I gently kissed along her jaw line. "So then do it."

"Ma'am I am not just a sex toy for you."

"Says you." It was quiet and it made me smirk.

"You are on fire tonight! These snooty little comments will not get you in my pants young lady." She bit down on my shoulder and I closed my eyes. She was getting inpatient, and taking it out on my body. I can guarantee when I go into the studio tomorrow the guys and everyone will ask why I have bite marks, and bruises.

"One way or another Kendall we are doing this." I stared deep into her dark brown eyes and nodded trying my hardest not to cum in my pants. As if she read my mind, her small delicate fingers worked my belt, zipper and button like she would literally burst into flames if I wasn't inside her. I let her work it though, loving how submissive she made me sometimes. Yeah I'm all talk. At the end of the day, I would literally lie on my back and let her do whatever she wanted to me, because there is nothing sexier than a woman who takes control. "You need to take these off." I got off quickly and pulled them down with my boxers while I watched her slid off her thong. It was tossed to the side and she spread her legs wide.

"Jesus…" It was all I could manage as I crawled back between her legs over her body. She was, in fact, on fire. She was practically dripping. I licked my lips and started reaching for the box of condoms in the nightstand by my side of the bed. She stopped me. "What?" Now I was the impatient one. She giggled and sat up on her elbows kissing me softly. I kissed back, hard and passionately. She lay back, kissing me still as her hand replaced mine stroking my dick. I moaned into her mouth and we opened our mouths at the same time. I stuck my tongue in her mouth fast and she squeezed around me. With her free hand she gently pushed me away and I pulled off her lips.

"No condom." I raised my eyebrows and she smiled. "Just pull out." I slowly nodded and couldn't think straight as my bare flesh, slightly touched her wet bare flesh. I squeezed my eyes and she pushed up on me and moaned out her name, followed by a slew of curse words that made her dig her free hand into the back of my neck. Her nails were leaving marks, but I could not have cared more. I wanted people to see the effect of my girlfriend on fire.

When I was completely inside her, we both stopped moving for a minute so we could just get used to this brand new feeling. Never in my entire life had I been inside a girl with no condom. I was terrified of the thought of being a dad or getting herpes so I always…always had a condom. But this time…with her and only her, it was different. She wanted this so much so was willing to shave off the 10 seconds it takes to put a condom on, just so she could get what she wants. And I was okay with it.

I don't know if the 'fire' she has is contagious because I definitely felt it now. All I could feel was heat everywhere on my body. I wanted to start pounding the living hell out of her, with no mercy. I wanted to hear her screaming my name over and over as she climaxed. SO I did. I rolled my hips slowly the first couple of times, leaving my eyes squeezed tight. Now both her hands were clutching onto my shoulders and I held myself up over her, trying my hardest not to scream. When I picked up the speed she wrapped her lean legs around my waist and locked them at the ankles on my lower back. I lowered myself a little, resting on my elbows and dug my face into her neck.

Her scent filled my nose. Her moans filled my ears. All I could do was force myself into her, over and over, hoping I was strong enough to pull out when needed, because at this point, I could not think about leaving from inside her. I didn't want to. I actually wanted to be like this, maybe not so rough, all the time. I could totally picture it. And the moans and her sweet perfume invading my nostrils did not help.

"Kendall…God…I'm so close…just a little more…" She started scratching up and down my back, I'm sure leaving red marks from her nails. "Mmmmm." That was the last think she could actually say. I was like a machine just going crazy over her and hitting her g spot every single time. I could feel my body giving up. There is no way I could hold myself up any more, but I all I wanted was to feel her climax.

"Cum baby…" I whispered it into her ear and bit down on the top of the lobe making her back arch and her throat to crack out a scream. I opened my eyes and watched her beautiful sweet face single to me that in fact she was coming. I could not have been more turned on.

I felt everything. I stayed in her, completely; balls deep, until she let her legs fall off my back and her arms fall to the sides. She le tout little whimpers, and I gently wiped beads of sweat off her forehead. She opened her eyes and smiled.

"Did you?" I shook my head and one of her hands held the side of my face. I moved my own hands under her back and flipped both of us, so she was over top of me. She straddled my legs, putting her hands on my chest. She started rocking her hips and I reached up, unclasping her bra. I tossed the thing to the side and laid back grabbing her hips. "You should be a firefighter." I laughed and closed my eyes, letting her do all the work this time.

"Why?" Her hands rubbed over my chest and stomach as she picked up the speed.

"Because…you are a pro at putting out fires."


	7. Chapter 7

**GIRL**

_Is there anybody going to listen to my story,  
All about the girl who came to stay?  
She's the kind of girl you want so much  
It makes you sorry  
Still, you don't regret a single day  
Ah girl  
Girl_

This girl…was my life. And I was sorry. I was devoting my entire being to her…and I didn't care. No. I did not regret a single day.

_When I think of all the times I've tried so hard to leave her  
She will turn to me and start to cry  
And she promises the earth to me  
And I believe her  
After all this times I don't know why  
Ah, girl  
Girl_

No way in hell I could ever leave her. She…well the first time we broke up, it was a disaster. Tears, screaming, and finally she tells me shed give me any and everything. And dumb old me believed her because…of this girl.

_She's the kind of girl who puts you down  
When friends are there, you feel a fool  
When you say she's looking good  
She acts as if it's understood  
She's cool, cool, cool, cool  
Girl  
Girl_

I can handle the comments. About how I'm in a boy band…and not a rock band. I can handle her saying my pale skin reflects everything I walk by. Why? Because the minute I tell her she's beautiful…she smiles wide, making me fall more and more in love with her.

_Was she told when she was young that pain  
Would lead to pleasure?  
Did she understand it when they said  
That a man must break his back to earn  
His day of leisure?  
Will she still believe it when he's dead?  
Ah girl  
Girl  
Girl_

Do I think she would be sad if I died tomorrow? Hell yes. We love each other, even after everything. But she is…she is a masochist I believe. Any pain I receive…brings her that pleasure she searches for. And I'm the very willing participant, because seeing that beautiful smile, hearing that perfect laugh, and feeling her soft full lips all over my body, is worth it.

**SO THIS IS SHORT I KNOW. BUT I WAS JUST CHILLIN…ISTENGIN TO THE BEATLES AND THEIR SONG "GIRL" CAME ON, AND I WAS LIKE…OH MY GOODNESS MY G WORD! SO I WROTE THIS, AND ITS FROM KENDALL'S PERSEPTIVE OF HIS RELATIONSHIP WITH HER. I HOPE ITS GOOD, I USUALLY DON'T DO SONG FICS, BECAUSE THEY ALWAYS COEM OUT TO SHORT! ANYWAY…THERE YOU HAVE IT!**

**ALSO…I'M HAVIGN A HARD TIEM CHOOSING WORDS, HENCE WHY THIS IS TAKIGN SO LONG…SO ANY IDEAS FRO H? I WILL GLADLY TAKE REQUESTS! **


	8. Chapter 8

**HAWAII**

"Baby look at this view! We are literally on the beach!" She ran out from the porch onto the beautiful white sand right outside our small hut.

"I know…it's definitely worth every single grand I paid for." I set down the bags and watched her turn around putting her hands on her hips.

"Don't be a poop! Were in Hawaii babe! Nothing can go wrong!" She walked back into me and I sat on the edge of the bed. She wrapped around my neck and sat on my lap. "This is the most romantic thing you've ever done." She kissed my ear and moved down to my neck. I smiled and looked out at the waves crashing on the shore.

"You wanna go for a swim?" She jumped off my lap quick and took off her top. She opened the bag and pulled out her tiny black bikini top. "I think we should be nude."

"In your dreams lover boy." She took off her bra and quickly put the triangle top on, covering her breast. "Come on! Put your trunks on!" She took off her jeans and her panties and slipped on the bottoms. I felt a familiar tingle in the pit of my stomach. Great time to be over the top horny.

I stole a glance over her. Her tiny black bikini had little white polka dots all over it. It squeezed onto her skin, making her chest look bigger, and her ass look smaller…not that I had a problem with her ass the way it was. She was still wearing her hells from the plane ride, and my cock slightly twitched.

"Hey!" She clapped loud in front of my face and I looked up at her face. "Get dressed you pervert!" I swallowed hard and stood up, kissing her cheek. I disrobed myself and pulled on my dark green swim trunks. She had taken off her heels and put on flip flops. She grabbed two towels and ran out onto the beach smiling ear to ear. I grabbed two ice cold beers from the already full fridge and walked out laughing as she ran into the water.

I followed her into the water, sighing at the cool water splashing over my hot body. I put myself under completely and when I got back up she was staring at me smiling. I swam over to her. I grabbed ahold of her hips and pulled her close into my body. Her legs automatically went around my waist and her arms around my neck. I moved my hands around her back and kissed her neck. She tasted like the salt water. It was overwhelming.

"You have got to be the most romantic guy…in the whole world."

"I try." I mumbled into her skin and she laughed. I swam us out, further into the water, until only our heads were showing. I could barely touch and I knew if I let her go, she would be under. So I squeezed tighter around her and moved my kisses up to her mouth. She pushed back into my lips, while squeezing around my waist. Her center was pressed hard into my lower stomach, inches from my raging hard on. I moved my hands down to her ass and pushed under the black fabric, rubbing over the soft white skin. A tiny moan ripped through her throat, vibrating my own lips. I pulled away, only an inch and smiled at her.

"Someone seems to be just as horny as me."

"Yeah I can feel that." I looked down between our bodies, through the water. Her chest was flushed right into my skin and all I wanted to do was feel her bare skin on mine. "Baby we cannot spend our entire vacation between the sheets."

"Why not?" I moved my hands up to the tie on her back and untied it quick. She sighed and ran her hands through my wet hair. "We'll go sightseeing tomorrow." I moved my hands up to her neck and untied those strings. The fabric fell and I quickly grabbed it, stuffing it in my pocket.

"Hey!" She went to cover up her perfect chest but I grabbed her hands and squeezed them. "God you are horny…" I laughed and put my arms under her butt, lifting her up on my body more. Her tits popped out form the water and I quickly put my lips all over the left one. "What if someone sees us…we should go inside." I looked up and she was biting her bottom lip.

"I thought you wanted to see Hawaii?"

"Babe! Not like this!" She looked so cute when she was upset. "Besides…I want to see Hawaii…I don't want Hawaii to see me…in my birthday suit." I ran my hands up her back until I pushed them up into her wet hair. I tangled my fingers around in it and pulled her face into mine, kissing her hard. She tried pushing away, but eventually gave up, knowing when I'm horny…I get what I want.

I managed to untie the sides of her bikini bottoms and pulled them off. I shoved those in my other pocket and literally felt every inch of her on my skin. I closed my eyes as she started sucking onto my neck. I moved my hands down her body stopping at her butt.

This was all becoming too much for me. I needed to be inside her…like now. I started walking back to the shore as she moved one hand down my body, and shoved it into my trunks. I moaned out and she squeezed around me.

"I love Hawaii…" She whispered in my ear and I kissed her neck, walking out onto the sand. I held her up on my body tighter.

"I love you…" I heard a giggle and I walked back into our little hut. I tossed her on the bed, ad climbed over her. If there was any skin I saw…I kissed it. We were still soaking wet but it didn't matter. We were going to get a sweat built up…so there was no point in drying off.

It wasn't easy to get used to the feeling of being inside her. We've been together for years…and yet, still, my body threatened to cum early. She made the sexiest noises, along with the waves crashing outside. She made the cutest faces while the sunset blazed through the still open doors leading out to the beach. Her nails dug into my back and shoulder blades encouraging me to go harder, and faster. My grunts and her soft sweet beautiful moans filled the air as I thrust only a couple more times into her before squeezing every ounce of my seed inside her. Her body writhed underneath me and her insides squeezed around my throbbing cock. We both remained still, and quiet, only letting our sharp shallow breaths mix with the waves still crashing on the shore outside. I could only bury my face into her soft sweaty neck as I relaxed my body and collapsed on top of her. Her arms left their hold on my neck and her legs fell off my back. She kissed into my hair and sighed out.

"Perfect…" I nibbled at the flesh on her neck and she pushed my body to the side, only to press hers into mine. We laid on our sides, tangling our limbs together and sighed at the same time.

"I mean it Kendall…I don't want to spend this whole week in this bed."

"But it's fun…" She giggled and pressed her lips to my collarbone. I ran my hand through her hair while the other rubbed her hip, back, and butt.

"Yes it's fun…but the last time we were here was for two days and you had rehearsal. I barely got to spend any time exploring." I kissed her head and shook mine.

"Fine…as long as where ever we go…we have sex."

"We're not having sex in public Kendall…" She mumbled into my skin and I smiled.

Yes we were.

This is what Hawaii is all about…


	9. Chapter 9

**IMPOSSIBLE**

"Kendall Knight! You are impossible!" She threw her arms up and stormed off. I heard her heels the whole way down the hallway. The stopped when she opened the door to my dressing room, and then slammed it shut. I rolled my eyes and put my hands in my pocket, walking the opposite direction to find the guys. When he didn't and asked one of the stage guys if her knew where they went, he said off with their "girls." The guy smiled nicely at me and I thanked him and walked off.

I managed to walk out of the arena into the streets until I stumbled across a bar. I walked in, thankful it was dark, and didn't have many customers. I walked right to the bar and sat down sighing out.

"What can I get you blondie?" I looked down the bar and saw a women, maybe in her 40's walking towards me, putting a towel on her shoulder.

"How about a Corona?" She smiled and got in front of leaning on the bar.

"Can I see some ID?" I pulled out my wallet and handed her my ID. "Huh…I could have sworn you were 19." I laughed and put my ID back in my black leather wallet.

"Why?" She laughed and popped off the top of a Corona.

"Well for starters, you look like my 19 year old son. Except he has a little more meat on his bones."

"I have plenty of meat on my bones." She laughed and set the beer bottle on a napkin. I quickly picked it up thankful for the cold refreshing taste.

"Also…you seem young. Like yeah…your ID says 22 but your presences says 12." I chucked and looked up while I drank half the bottle. "Why is that funny?" I set the bottle back down and leaned forward on the bar.

"I just got in an awfully stupid fight with my girlfriend and she told em I act like I'm 12." The bartender laughed and leaned back against the rack of alcohol.

"Well do you?" I raised my eyebrows and she sighed. "Kendall I've been in this business for a very long time. I opened this bar when I turned 21. Right on that day. This is all I've ever wanted. " She waved her finger, in a very motherly way, and smiled. "And I know people. I watch people. I hear how people talk and sweetheart just hearing you talk about your fight…I can tell your girlfriend was right." She gave me a cocky smirk and crossed her arms on her chest. "Now what was your fight about?"

"Why do you think, after being in your bar for no more then two minutes I'm going to share personal details about my life with you?" She laughed and shrugged her shoulders.

"That sounds like a child's answer." Kendal clenched his jaw and sipped his beer. "Give em one sec, I have to refill." She walked away and I drank the rest of my beer. I watched her smile at the guy at the very end of the bar, who looked beyond wasted. I heard him order just Vodka, and as she reached under the bar I saw her fill it with water instead. She put it back in front of the guy who sipped it, not even noticing the difference. She walked back down to me, and I had to whisper in my head, she was definitely a MILF. "So what was the fight about? Maybe I can help?" Yeah maybe she's can. She's a woman. Maybe she could decode all the things that were said.

"Okay…well I'm on tour here…"

"Yes I know who you are. My son's girlfriend…huge fan." I smiled and looked down.

"Well being on tour..i don't know it gets exhausting sometimes. So bringing my girlfriend maybe wasn't eh best idea." I looked back up at her and she looked like she was really listening. "She wants to spend every second in each new town, seeing things. Sometimes after shows, I'm just too tired. Every before some shows, I just don't' have enough energy." I paused remembering when I told her that, she yelled back "but you have enough time to go to strip clubs with Logan!" I looked over at the bartender and shrugged my shoulders. "I love her, with every inch of my body and soul and most of the time…well 99% of the time I will spend it with her but…"

"The other one percent you want to have some alone time?" She took the words right out of my mouth and I nodded. "Kendall…you don't understand us girls, and unfortunately you never will."

"She said I was impossible because I'm always choosing my friends or my job over her, and whenever I want attention form her, she's busy! What am I supposed to do? Quite my job and dump my friends just for her?"

"I thought you said you loved her?" That took me back. She shook her head and poured me what looked like coke. I took a sip suddenly parched. "Yeah you should have time with your friends, and you need to work, but when the table turns, and you want the same form her and she doesn't give it to you, you have the right to flip out on her?" I shook my head and looked at the wood on the bar. "Kendall love is not easy. In a sense…it's impossible." She laughed and I chuckled looking up at her. "But what's the core of impossible? Possible. You can work something out, to where you have your time together, and then your own time. As you grow older, and mature in your relationship, you see how easy it is to find the balance." She put her hands on her hips and smiled bright. "Now…I want you to go find her. Apologize for being a jerk, even if you think you weren't, and tell her every minute your awake you want to spend with her but sometimes life gets in the way, and we have to deal with it, but it makes us human." I nodded and pulled out my wallet. "No the drinks are the house." I smiled and pulled out four backstage passes and tickets for tonight show. I placed them on the bar and she looked at me with eyebrows raised.

"Thanks. I'll see you later tonight." I got up from my stool and waved to her as I walked out.

I practically ran to the arena and when I got there I ran into Logan, Carlos and James. I was out of breath and panting hard.

"Hey…have you seen Jamie?" Carlos nodded and pointed down the hall to my dressing room. I ran down the hall and quickly threw the door open. She was sitting in my chair feet up, shoes off, headphones in. She looked at me through the mirror and hugged around her legs. "I'm sorry." She took her head phones out. "I'm sorry."

"Why? I was just being needy and selfish right?" I sighed and closed the door. "Are you sweating?"

"Yeah…I ran about four blocks here."

"where'd you go?" I pulled up a chair next to her, and took her hand in mine. "Would you like some water?" I shook my head and she sighed turning away from me.

"I'm a jerk. Every minute I'm awake I want to spend it with you but sometimes life gets in the way, and we have to deal with it. One day we will find a balance, where we can spend time with each other and away from each other, without fighting about it. I love you, always have, always will. Nothing can change that, and I promise I will work everyday to show you just that, and please don't hate me if at times I just want to rest and sleep." She turned to me quick and I saw the tears. She threw herself at me and I wrapped around her. "I love you baby girl."

"I love you too!" She squealed into my chest and I laughed running my hands threw her hair. "I love you, but your so sweaty." I pulled away and she laughed wiping the tears. "So where did you go?"

"To a bar where I got some sound advice from a MILF bartender." Her face twisted to anger and she stood u backing away slowly before she stopped putting a hand on her hip raising her eyebrows.

"Excuse me?" I sighed and got up.

"Babe…"

"You Kendall Knight are so freaking impossible! We can't have one romantic moment without you ruining it with your stupid perverted mouth!" She slipped her hells back on and stormed out of the room. "So impossible!"


	10. Chapter 10

**JAMES**

Everyone was quiet as the movie played. I don't know why, but it felt like everyone knew about our problem. I knew she did, but she continued to reassure me that everything was okay and she loved me. But I still felt awful. I thought you had this problem when you were younger, or even when you get older. Not when your 22.

"I'm going to go to sleep babe." I turned my head and she kissed my cheek, getting up. She patted Carlos's head, who was sitting on the floor in front of the couch and walked back into my room. I let out a sigh and leaned back rubbing my eyes.

"So…you want to tell me what's been going on?" I turned to Logan who was sipping his water bottle.

"Not particularly." He shook his head and put the water on table. "And there's nothing going on." Both Carlos and Logan laughed at this and I pulled my legs up to my chest.

"It's not hard to realize all you two are doing in that room is sleeping." I looked up at the ceiling, resting my head on the back of the couch. "What's been going on?"

"I…I don't want to say because all you guys will do is laugh, and I'll never live it down."

"First of all owe…were your friends. Second of all we will probably laugh, but I can bet we've all been through it." I looked down at Carlos who shoved popcorn in his mouth. I turned to Logan and he nodded.

"Okay fine…about a month ago we were getting hot and heavy…like really hot. She was tearing off my clothes, I was peeling off hers…anyway the minute she started touching me, her hand wrapping around my dick…I don't know, I saw white and I came right then and there." I paused and Logan raised his eyebrows, and Carlos looked back at me. "Never in my entire life had I had pre ejaculation but ever since then that's all I've been doing. So about two weeks ago, she just stopped trying, and we haven't had sex. I mean yea I'm getting off way to easily, but I feel awful. She hasn't…in a long time." I sighed out and Logan nodded looking back up at the screen.

"You need the James treatment." I raised my eyebrows and Carlos chuckled.

"Excuse me?" Logan leaned forward resting on his knees and nodded to Carlos.

"You know what I'm talking about right?" Carlos nodded and laughed shoving more pop corn in his mouth. "Kendall…James is a lady killer. I don't' think I've met any girl who after sleeping with him said, "I could have had better." It just doesn't happen." Logan remained staring at me and i leaned forward.

"What's you're point?" Logan laughed and looked back up at the TV.

"Do you remember when I went through that awful phase where every girl I tried to sleep with, called me a pig and a jerk, and for the life of me I couldn't get laid?" I nodded and he sighed. "Well I took my problem to James. He told me I had to drop the jerk attitude and be more interested in the girl then getting my dick wet. He said women are the reason it's called making love. They technically don't need us, unless they want kids. They can get their selves off fine enough." Logan laughed and Carlos looked back at me. "So when you actually do have sex with someone you have to make sure she is pleasured before you, or you'll be using your hand a lot more often."

"Yeah when I was having a little trouble with Sam…well let's just say I wasn't able to fully get up, and when I talked to James he said it was because I was thinking too much about my own pleasure, that I wasn't caring about what she wanted."

"So I don't care what she wants?" They both turned to me and shook their heads.

"No…you need to go have a talk with James. He will help, trust me." As Logan said it I head a door open and we all turned seeing James walk out with a girl, who he most likely just fucked.

"So I'll call you tomorrow?" The girl said it kind of desperately and James gave a warm friendly smile.

"Sure." He kissed her cheek and she waved to us as he opened the front door for her. He watched from the door, and when I heard her drive off, James closed the door and walked over to us, all smiles. "I swear guys…sometimes I think I really am God's gift to women." He sat between me and Logan and I could still smell sex on him. It made me mad.

"Well why don't you use some of your infinite knowledge on Kendall. His time has come." Logan stood up, hitting Carlos shoulder and they both walked out, laughing about something from the movie was still on the TV.

"What's the matter Kenny?" He poked my check and I swatted his hand away.

"I keep coming early, ruining everything for her." I turned to him and he slowly nodded, as if he understood everything already.

"So what are you thinking about when you cum?" I turned to him and he laughed. "Come on Kendall were both grown ass men."

"Well I'm thinking about her." I blushed and turned away. "I'm thinking about actually screwing the hell out of her."

"There's your problem." I looked back up at him and he sighed leaning back, putting one hand on the back of the couch. "Kendall…the minute that girl touches you, or if she says something to you, or if he undresses you, all you can think about is pounding her pussy raw, right?" I nodded, and cringed at him talking about her like that. "Okay, so what would you do if you weren't thinking about her? Would you get hard?"

"Probably not." He chuckled and picked up the water Logan had left behind.

"What you need to do is stop thinking about her as a sex object Kendall. She's your girlfriend. She's not a piece of meat. She wants to be loved, not fucked. She wants to be wanted, and you're only wanting her until you get off." I looked at the ground, cheeks turning red and he gently shoved my shoulder. "You're not a bad guy. You just go to learn that a woman's body is so fucking beautiful, and the more time you take pleasuring it the longer you can last, and finally you can climax together. Trust me that is the most beautiful thing in the God damn world." I smiled and he patted my knee. "Well I'm going to go to sleep. That little minx wore the hell out of me, so I will see you in the morning. And if there happens to me moaning and groaning coming from your room…I'll be really happy for you!" He gently slapped my cheek and walked out.

When I walked into the room and saw her curled up on her side under the blanket, all I could think about was James saying how beautiful it is to climax together. I gently pulled the blanket back and sighed at her naked body. She never slept in the nude, unless we were both really horny, which hasn't been in a while. I gently rolled her on her back, and she just sighed, still having her eyes closed.

"Baby…I love you." She slowly opened her eyes and smiled.

"What are you doing?" I smiled as I spread her legs and lay in between them, gently kissing her lips. "Kendall…it's alright."

"NO it's not…" She raised her eyebrows and ran her hands through my hair. "I want to show you, you're not just my sex object. I want you to know I'm in love with you. All of you. Not just your hot gorgeous body." She laughed and kissed my lips. "So now…" I pulled away from her, and quickly rubbed my fingers over her soft skin, making my way down to her clit. "I'm going to actually make love to you, until your moaning out my name. And for a change you're going to cum before me." Her smile faded and she kissed my lips hard again. When we pulled away, she pushed my bangs off my forehead.

"You know I don't mind if we don't do anything…" I laughed and after rubbing her for a while, I pushed three fingers, quickly inside her. She arched her back, pressing her chest into mine and moaned out.

"You're not getting away that easily."

Thanks James.

**SO…I THOUGHT THIS ONE, BEFORE I EVEN STARTED WRITING IT, I THOGUTH IT WOULD BE A LOT MORE GRAPHIC, BTU IT'S NOT, AND I'M SORRY THE LAST COUPEL ONES HAVENT BEEN, AND I FEEL BAD. SO THE NEXT LETTER, K, I PORMISE IT WILL BE GRAPHIC! ALSO AGAIN…I TAKE REQUEST.**


	11. Chapter 11

**KINKY**

"You trust me right?" His voice growled in my ear and I nodded slowly. We were standing in front of the bathroom mirror. I was still in my pajama's which consisted of a pair of his sweats and one of my sports bras. "Good." He kissed my ear and trailed soft, sweet loving kisses down my neck, stopping at random places to suck on my skin. I put my head back on his shoulder and closed my eyes. His hands went up to my shoulders as he pulled away from sucking on my neck. I looked back up and he smiled at me through the mirror. I smiled back and his hands moved down my arms touching them lightly with his fingertips. One of the pluses of dating a musician. He definitely knew how to use his hands. When our fingers locked together he wrapped our arms in front of me and gently nibbled at my ear lobe.

"What's on your mind?" I was probably too curious for my own good. But it's not every day he comes in the bathroom in the morning while I brush my teeth, wash my face and do my hair for the day that he just stands behind me and watches me.

He smiled and put both my hands in one of his. His other hand moved quickly to his pocket and seconds later brought out one of my scarves. I raised my eyebrows and he kissed my neck while he tied my hands together. When they were tied…and tied very tight. He spun me around and pushed me into the counter. We locked eyes and he pushed loose bangs off my face, and tucked them behind my ear.

"You should never, ever leave me alone when I'm sick again." I laughed and looked down at my hands. "I got bored watching TV so…I picked up a few of your magazines." I looked back up at him and he had one of his plain black ties in his hands. "One of which called Cosmopolitan said 75% of girls will never admit to their lover that the thought of being tied up and dominated turns them on. SO I got to thinking." He quickly covered my eyes with his tie, and tied it behind my head. He brushed his lips against mine and I had to push into him. I couldn't lie. I was most likely in that 75%. When it was tied tight around my eyes, all I could see was black. "I wanted to see if they were right."

"They are." He laughed and put his hands on my hips. Some fingers tucked into the waist band of the sweats and he tugged at them.

"SO you're on board then?"

"Yes sir." Again he chuckled and pecked my cheek.

"Good. At any point during this if it's too rough, or too much, kick me or something okay?"

"Why can't I just tell you?" With that another one of my scarves was put around my mouth. He tied it around the back of my head and I bit down on it. This was definitely a turn on.

And just like that I could feel his body had left. I couldn't move. And I guess i could have lifted the tie off my eyes but I didn't want this to be ruined. So I waited patiently until he at least made a noise.

"I didn't really think this through." I cocked my head and his hands were on my back moving around my sports bra. "I still have to take your bra off." I could hear the whine in his voice and I raised my tied hands. "No I'm not untying you. Just hold still alright?" I nodded and one hand left my back. I heard one of the drawers open and he rummaged through it. When the door shut he turned my body so I was again facing the mirror. What he did next kind of made me mad. I felt my bra being tugged and then with a slice of a pair of scissors my bra was cut up in the back.

"Nrgh!" He laughed and kissed the back of my neck.

"I'll buy you a new one, relax." I stomped my foot and he turned me around so he could cut the rest of my v=bra off my body. When the fabric was gone, and I heard it fall to the floor and the scissors get put on the counter I felt my cheeks get hot. It was cold in the bathroom and I was really excited so it was destined that my nipples were erect. "My, my, my." If he could have seen my eyes he would have seen me roll them at him. "Lift up your arms." I did as I was told and when they were in the air, he guided them, somewhere, and the next thing I know, I'm being picked up and tossed over his shoulder. He carried me out to what I assume to be our room. I hear our bed creak and he slowly set me on my back on the un made bed. He pushed my arms above my head and with his free hand, he attaches my tied hands to another tie on the head board. Great.

I could feel him put both hands on the sides of my body as he bent down kissing my chin and moving down painfully slow to my neck. He placed soft small pecks all around my skin until he reached my left breast. He quickly took my nipple into my mouth and gave an almost painful bite. I arched my back and moaned into the scarf. His hands roamed my body softly caressing my skin, calming me down. I was yearning for him to touch me everywhere and just get inside me already. He detached his mouth from me and sat up on his knees. I assumed. He grabbed my legs and practically ripped off my sweats.

"Why do you have to wear so many clothes to bed?" He was whining at it made me smile. Usually I didn't wear anything, but because he's been sick, there wasn't a need to be naked next to him. So I put on a pair of black boot short panties, his sweats and my now cut up sports bra. He yanked the panties off my body and quickly spread my legs open far. I moaned and arched my back, when I felt his hot breath all over the very sensitive spot between my legs. His beard which had outgrown while sick in bed, scratched my left inner thigh, only driving me that more crazy. "God I'm going to fuck you senseless." I groaned hearing him whisper into my skin.

He took his time, pushing two fingers inside me at the same time. Hae made sure his mouth teased the hell out of my clit. It had probably only been two minutes and already I was squirming under his touch, trying my hardest to get out of my confides. I was bucking my hips like crazy just trying to get more form him. He chuckled and just like that he was gone, but still on the bed.

"Mmmmm!" Again a chuckle and he rubbed up and down my thighs slowly.

"You need to learn some patience." I tightened my grip on the ties holding my hands and he sighed. "Would you like me to untie you?" I furiously shook my head no, and spread my legs wider. I felt one of his fingers trace up and down my slit, sending shivers through my whole body. "You should really see yourself right now. You are a hot mess babe." He rubbed circles around my clit and I arched my back pushing my head hard into the pillow. "So sexy…" He forcefully shoved three fingers inside and I whimpered at the momentary pain. "You want my cock?" I nodded aggressively and he pulled away. "I want to hear you beg for it." The tie around my mouth was roughly pulled away and I panted .

"Kendall…"

"Beg for it…beg me to fuck you so hard you can't move." I moaned out and he started kneading my breast.

"Baby please…" A hand left my boob and he covered my mouth, forcefully.

"I said beg. You can only talk if you say fuck me with your cock." I had never heard Kendall talk like this. I could never imagine him doing it. And hearing it actually happen…God I was a hot mess. His hand moved away from my mouth and I gasped out.

"Fuck-fuck me…with…oh baby….with your big fat cock." I don't' know what came over me when I said it but he took notice. Each breast was squeezed roughly and without telling me, he slammed hard inside me. He was bareback, and it only intensified my pleasures. "Oohooh." He didn't go slow. He didn't go soft. He snapped his hips hard and fast, sending me completely over the top…

"You better not cum yet." I wiggled in my restraints and he laughed.

"Baby…I'm so close…"

"Don't you dare do it." He continued to thrust into me hard and I couldn't help it. I yelled out his name and squeezed tightly around him. He stopped moving and I moaned and groaned while I waited for my high to come down. When it did I smiled and relaxed my body.

"So amazing…"

"What did I say?" I rigid and he pulled out. "You are so naughty. All you do is misbehave."

"What are you going to do about it?" I was seriously enjoying this new kinky game he was playing and decided to play along with him.

"Don't test me little girl." I let out a small chuckle and sighed stretching my body. "Fine." I was yanked away from the head board but my hands were still tied. He picked me up by the shoulders and force full shoved his tongue in my mouth. I reached down and gently stroked him as we fought for dominance within the kiss. He pulled away quick and kissed my ear. "Turn around." I bit my bottom lip, and did as I was told. I got on my knees in front of him and pressed my back into his front. "Bend over." He blew in my ear an di shivered bending down. I had to rest on my elbows but It was alright because my ass was high up in the air and I could actually reach my eyes and take off the tie. As I was pulling it off I felt a sharp slap to my cheek and I gasped out looking back at him. He had a crazy look on his face of lust love and dominance. He caught me staring and reached down gently taking the tie off my head.

"That's all you got?" An evil grin spread across his face and as he was lifting his hand I turned my head and bit down on the pillow under me. This one stung and I could feel it burning instantly. I moaned into the pillow and pushed my ass further into him. I could feel his hard on press in between my legs and it made me moan again.

"Had enough?" I turned my head and rested it on the pillow. I looked up at him and nodded. "Are you going to listen?" I again nodded and he smiled. He bent down a placed a soft kiss to the hand print forming nicely on my right ass cheek. It burned and I knew it would for a while. I watched him as he lined himself up again and this time, he slowly and gently pushed into me while I was on my knees, ass up. When he was fully inside me he bent over me and lifted me up by my shoulders. My back was pressed into his chest and he wrapped around my stomach to hold me up in place. I rested my hands on his and he gently rocked his hips against me, making my head spin. "I love you…" I turned my head and kissed his neck.

"You're breaking character." He laughed and as best as I could I wiped sweat off his forehead.

"I don't really like being rough with you."

"Tell that to the hand print on my ass." He pulled my face up to his and kissed me passionately. I pulled away and fell forward so he could go faster and get us both to our climax. "I'll wait for you this time." He chuckled and rubbed up and down my back. I pushed into him, while he pushed into me. He got faster, and harder until he was griping my hips and using every cuss word in the book. I continued to bounce back on him and finally we both let go.

He screamed my name. I screamed his, and we both panted hard. He fell onto me and kissed my shoulder blades while he pulled out of me. He rolled over onto his side and pulled me down next to him. I rested my head on his shoulder and he kissed my head.

"Hands down the best sex we've had." I nodded and flipped onto my back. I put my hands in his face and he laughed untying them. "I think I should read more magazines." I laughed and he tossed the scraf to the floor. I rubbed my wrist and he kissed each one. "Was I too rough?" I looked up and quickly jumped on him, straddling his waist. I laced out fingers together and I smiled down at him.

"Nope. Just the right amount of pain, and kink."


	12. Chapter 12

**LITTLE **

"No." She folded her arms over her chest and I shrugged my shoulders turning away. "Absolutely not. This is not how I'm spending our anniversary."

"You really don't have a choice." I raised my eyebrows and turned back to her. "I promised him Kendall."

"Funny…what about the promise of us spending tonight together?"

"We will be together." She put her hands on her hips and put it back in my face. "Its for a few hours, and then we can do whatever you want. This is for my brother. Please baby."

"How many?"

"Three."

"What?!" She sighed and nodded. "No fucking way! We'd be out numbered!" She hit my chest hard and her face turned angry.

"Kendall Donald Knight! We are watching my brothers kids and that's final! And no more cussing!" With that she turned on her heel sand walked out of the bedroom. I fell back and blew out making the bangs fly off my forehead.

It's not that I don't like kids…I just don't like them on our 4 year anniversary when I had a huge chance of getting laid. Nothing stops sex like having three demon kids running around, crying, whining and wanting attention. Best birth control ever. Seriously they should start selling kids on the shelves next to the condoms.

"_Of course you can bring them by early! Yes he is very excited…positive Matt." _I groaned and got up off the bed walking to the closet. I was still wet rom the shower. The shower I took because I thought e were going to dinner, the beach and then home so I could fuck her brains out. That's why my best pair of black pants, a plain white button up shirt and dark blue tie was on the door f the closet. Don't need to get dressed up now. So I slipped on a pair of black jeans, a plain grey shirt and a yellow and black flannel shirt. I Called them my, no why in hell am I putting out tonight no matter how much she begged.

When I walked out into the living room I laughed seeing her "kid proof" our apartment. She was on her knees looking through our extensive DVD collection.

"Please tell me there's no porn down here." I smirked and sat down on the couch.

"I cant guarantee anything." She shook her head and continued her search. "So where are they going tonight?"

"Going to see a movie."

"They cant they do that at home? With their kids?" She turned her head quick and raised one eyebrow. I turned away looking out the window. It was dark out. It looked like we would get rain. Perfect.

"I need your help. Can you please make sure all the cleaning stuff is out from under the sink and up somewhere high where they cant reach it? Please?" I got up without answering and walked into the kitchen. The tile was cold on my bare feet and I shivered. I bent down and groaned seeing the 50 bottles and containers of cleaning supplies. I grabbed almost all of them and walked into the pantry putting them on the top shelf. I went back grabbed the last few and set them up with the rest. I closed the pantry and walked back into the living room where she was now cleaning up the coffee table. "Thank you." I ignored her and sat back down on the couch. "It looks like I wont be watching only three kids."

"Why?"

"Because your acting like a child!" I got a small pillow thrown at my chest and I glared at her as she walked out, trash in one hand and an empty mug I was using for my tea earlier in the other. I grabbed the remote and turned on the TV and quickly put on a random football game. There is nothing and I mean absolutely nothing manly about watching kids. Call me old fashioned but that's why we have mommies.

Only ten minutes passed before there was a knock on the door. I groaned and put my head back checking my watch. 6:47. This was going to be a very boring night.

"Auntie Jamie!" I got up and made my way to the door. Jamie was holding onto a baby. A very little baby. She had a little pink bow in her hair and was sleeping like a…well like a baby. There were two other kids, both looked exactly the same, both boys. One had a monster truck on his shirt and the other had Mickey Mouse on it. Jamie's brother, Matt and his wife, Natalie were smiling at the kids and talking with Jamie. When I got closer Matt turned to me and grinned.

"I really appreciate you guys doing this." I put on a fake smile and noticed the two older ones looking up at me.

"It's not a problem at all Matt." He smiled bigger and wrapped and arm around Natalie's waist.

"We should get going if we want to make the movie." Natalie smiled but seemed hesitant. Maybe she would let me switch her spots and I could go out on a date with Matt instead of babysitting.

"You have all our numbers, right?" Jamie nodded and gave a kiss to Natalie's cheek as if it would help. "And you call if you need anything…"

"Natalie it's going to be fine. We can handle it. Go. Have fun and enjoy yourselves." Natalie sighed and nodded. Matt kissed the boys goodbye and then the little girl. Natalie did the same staying near the girl longer until Matt pulled on her hand and they were out of the door way. It wasn't until then I noticed two bags, big and full of toys, and diapers. I reluctantly grabbed them and shut the door with my foot. Jamie walked into the living room, with the two little boys following her. I sighed and walked out already regretting this.

When I sat down on the couch next to Jamie she was looking at the little boys looking around. "Chris…Josh you remember Kendall right?" One of them, the one with monster truck grinned and jumped over to me poking me hard in the chest.

"Tag you're it!" He ran away giggling. I rubbed my chest letting my mouth hang open and Jamie smiled.

"That was Chris…he's kind of a wild child. Chris come back here!" We both turned hearing him run back in. I jumped up quick seeing one of my guitars in his hands. He was dragging it behind him giggling still.

"You can't play with that." I walked over to him and took it from his hands. The back which was once so neatly polished and shiny, was now scratched up and ruined. "Unbelievable."

"Babe he's a kid. He didn't mean to." I looked down at him and he was grinning up at me. "Chris do not go in those back rooms unless one of us is with you." Chris laughed like a maniac and ran over to sit next to Jamie. I noticed the other one, Josh, was staring down at the floor, not saying anything. "Are you guys hungry?" I sighed out and walked away, back into my room setting my guitar back on the stand. There was also papers all over the ground, my lyrics, and I was getting angry. I picked all of them up threw them on my desk and walked out slamming the door behind me. It was loud. It echoed through out the whole house. Everyone turned to me, and the little sleeping girl in Jamie's arms stirred starting crying loud. "Kendall!" Jamie stood up and picked up one of the bags, opening it. She pulled out an already full bottle of milk and a binky. She put the binky in the screaming girls mouth and rushed into the kitchen, putting the bottle in the microwave and turning it on. "Can you please make something for dinner?" She glared at me and I sighed nodding. I felt a tug at my pants and looked down.

"Are you angry? Are you going to turn green like the hulk?" I forced a smile and shook my head.

"No I'm not." I turned quick reflecting the pissed off look on Jamie's face.

30 minutes later we were sitting at the dining room table eating macaroni and cheese. Chris kept getting up flinging noddle's around, while everyone else stayed mostly quiet. Chris and Josh are twins, but complete opposites. Chris was loud, crazy, full of energy, and kind of on the annoying side. Josh was quiet, nervous and never looked in my eyes. It was kind of sad. It made me think because of having a new born baby, and a brother demanding attention from everyone at every chance he got, he never really learned to be social. So I volunteered him to help me with the dishes, which he didn't argue or say anything. I watched Jamie walk out into the living room, setting the little girl, Lizzy, on the couch while she turned on the TV to some cartoons, occupying Chris. I set Josh up on the counter and handed him a dish towel so he could dry, while I rinsed.

"Hold old are you Josh?"

"5." It was quiet but at least he was talking.

"You like Mickey Mouse?" He only nodded keeping his eyes glued to the floor. I let out a tiny sigh and handed him a bowl. He dried it, and set it on the counter next to him. We continued this up until the last bowl and fork was clean and I handed them to him. It must have been too slippery for him because the glass bowl fell from his hands and crashed onto the floor, breaking into a million little pieces. I smiled and quickly bent down picking up the big pieces.

"What was that?"

"It's aright babe…just a bowl. It's not a big deal." I straightened out, turning to the couch when I saw Josh staring at me, eyes wide, bottom lip sticking out, tears running down his face.

"I'm-I'm so-sorry!" He wailed out and put his face in his hands. I quickly put the big pieces in the trash and gently picked him up holding him. He put his head on my shoulder and cried out.

"Josh it's alright. You're not in trouble. It was an accident. Don't cry buddy. It's okay." He shook his head furiously and I started rubbing his back. I turned and watched Jamie put Lizzy in a small pop up crib and walk out to us. "It's okay. He just dropped a bowl." She sighed and before either of us had time to stop him Chris came running in, barefoot,, and stepped on at least two pieces of glass. He stopped and fell to his butt looking at his foot which was bleeding. He looked up at us and in three two one…

"Owe!" He started crying to yelling out bloody murder which only made Josh cry harder. As Jamie picked up Chris, Lizzy started crying and both of us stared at each other wide eyed, not sure what to do.

We switched boys and I took Chris into the bathroom, set him on the counter and grabbed the tweezers. I pulled out, 6 pieces of glass, each one making him cry harder. When they were out, I cleaned it up and put band aids over every single one. I then went a step further and wrapped up his foot in an ACE bandage. I carried him back out into the living room, setting him next to his brother who was still in hysterics, while Jamie tried to calm down Lizzy. Jamie looked terrified, and worried. I ran over to the Entertainment stand and grabbed Finding Nemo, put it in the DVD player and waited for the menu. I pushed play quick and moved out of the way. Both boys wiped there nose on the backs of their hands and turned their full attention to the screen. Their cries quieted down which made Lizzy cry softer but still cried. I put my hands out and Jamie handed her to me. I put her in my arms and slowly started rocking and bouncing. I did the only thing I knew how. I sang.

Two minutes later she was fast asleep in my arms, sucking on her thumb. I carefully sat down next to Josh and put my head back.

"Crisis averted."

"How…how did you just do that?" I looked up and raised my eyebrows at her. Jamie sat down next to Chris letting him crawl on her lap never letting his eyes fall off the TV.

"How did I do what?" She motioned to the three quiet kids and i smiled shrugging my shoulders. "I don't know. I had to deal with his foot first, and then I knew to calm them down, talking fish might help." She smiled and ran a hand through Chris's hair. Josh yawned next to me and leaned in, resting his head on my arm and curling up in a ball next to me. I stared down at him and then back at Jamie who was smiling wide. I laughed and turned to the TV grateful it wasn't as disastrous.

BY the time the movie got done, both of the boys were asleep, and so was Jamie. I quickly turned the TV back to the game I was watching earlier and was grateful it was in the 4th quarter. I still had 5 minutes and I was going to use it as an excuse to be manly.

There were soft knocks on the door, and unable to move from the children lying on me I turned to it.

"Come in." I said it as quietly but as loudly as I could. Matt walked in, holding Natalie's hand both smiled big walking in to us. "How was the movie?"

"From the looks of it, not as interesting as what happened here. What's wrong with his foot?" Matt pointed to Chris and I let Natalie take Lizzy from my hands.

"There was a bowl that was dropped and he came running in barefoot. It got cleaned up and covered though. He's alright." Matt nodded and reached down picking up Josh who at some point grabbed around my arm and hugged it tight.

"Did he behave otherwise?" We both looked at Chris who while sleeping, looked like an angel. I decided to let the guitar and the papers thrown around my room slide.

"He was great. They all were. Josh was pretty quiet all night though." I also decided to not tell them Josh dropped the bowl.

"Jamie didn't tell you?" I turned to Natalie and she smiled. "Josh is autistic." My mouth dropped and Matt nodded. "We found out when he was 4. Usually he doesn't even look at people. Its really encouraging seeing him clinging to you like that. He wont even do that with my mom." I looked at Josh in Matt's arms and smiled. "Little steps I guess." I nodded and smiled.

I helped them pack everything up and carried Chris down for them. When they were all in the car, buckled safely they left driving off in the pouring rain. I ran back in quick and took the stairs back up. When I got back in the apartment, Jamie was up, sweeping up the glass and cleaning the blood that was still on the floor. I bent down and started helping and she sat back on her heels.

"Okay who are you, and what have you done with my boyfriend? The one who was strictly against babysitting, but then turned into like…Superman?" I laughed and shook my head.

"Give me some more credit it please. I want against it, I just wanted to spend our anniversary alone together. But…"

"But?" She raised an eyebrow and I leaned in kissing her softly.

"But…maybe every year for our anniversary we should have little kids running around. It makes it more interesting. Especially with those three."


	13. Chapter 13

**M&M'S**

I stuck my hand into the bag, making as much noise as possible and sighed loudly. Again. Nothing. As the small round goodness of chocolate hit my fingertips a light bulb went off in my head and I picked only one up. I held back the laughter that would soon be emitting and chucked the blue candy and hit him right on the shoulder. I felt it hit my foot and I put my head back laughing.

"Very mature." I giggled harder and locked up in time to see him tossing the M&M on the coffee table. I wiggled my toes, scooted my feet closer to his body until I made contact. I poked him sharply in the hip and he sighed sinking lower into the couch while pulling the hood of his sweater on his head. I stretched out my legs, putting my pink fuzzy sock covered feet on his lap. Both his hands went on my bare chins and the heat alone from his hands was enough to drive me even more insane. He yawned, still looking at the TV. I sighed and turned to face it just in time to see yet another building being blown up. Dumbest concept ever.

My hand once again went into the half empty bag of M&M's and I tossed a few back. I looked back over at him and smiled.

"Kendall?" He didn't even turn to look at me, just started running his hands back and forth over my skin. "I'm bored."

"And?" I set the bag in my lap and shrugged my shoulders. "Can you just give me an hour so I can watch the rest of this movie? And then you have my full attention." I pouted out my bottom lip and he sighed shaking his head. "That face wont work on me any more." I stuck my bottom lip out further and he continued to stare up at the TV. I finally gave up, my bottom lip now dry, and shoved my hand in the bag, again, pulling out two. I quickly tossed them in the direction of him and both hit his chest rolling off to the side. He only scratched at the places the chocolate hit him, but otherwise continued to ignore me. I huffed and pulled my legs off his lap. I turned completely, getting as close to the end of the couch as I could and bringing my legs up to my chest. There was a big space between us and I sighed stuffing more chocolate in my mouth.

Only five minutes had passed before I was completely bored out of my mind and sick and tired of my boyfriend not paying attention to me. Another hand full brought out more M&M's and I left them in my palm turning my head slightly to him. He was staring intently up at the screen like, if he missed one second of this lame action movie he might miss something ground breaking. I smiled again, trying to hold back my laughing fit and chucked one candy at him, Then another, and another and another, until my hand was empty. When I got a look at him His white undershirt was covered in tiny dots of red, blues, greens and every other color. I covered my mouth quick and with one quick movement he stood up, brushed himself off, even took some out of his jean pockets and sat back down, not caring that he just covered the floor in chocolate.

"You can't leave those on the floor."

"Then they shouldn't have been thrown."

"I wouldn't have to throw them if someone was looking at me." He turned his head eyebrows raised.

"And? Am I supposed to be seeing something different? You look as beautiful as always, and even cuter with blue lips." I quickly rubbed my lips and he laughed turning back to the movie. "It's because of the M&M's babe." I quickly turned away and put the bag on the coffee table, letting more chocolate to fall out of the bag. I hugged around my knees and looked up at the screen.

As more seconds passed I was really craving the damn M&M's but knew if I started eating more of them, it would turn into more throwing of them and honestly, did I want to waste them? I glanced down at the bag every now and then, but resisted with every bone in my body. By the 10th time I looked down at them, there was another hand reaching out for them. Kendall scooted more in the middle of the couch put his back to me and started making noise with the bag. I sighed and looked up at the screen wishing everyone important would just die already so the movie could be over.

What I wasn't expecting when he moved away was the M&M's on the table. He pushed everything else to the side, and on the glass, he formed the M&M's to spell, "I love you". The "o" in you had one empty spot and when I turned to face him, he was chewing. He sat back, one arm on the back of the couch, the other on the arm rest, holding his beer. I looked between him and the table, until I stopped on him. He smirked. I crawled over to him, jumping on his lap and pushing my lips on his. His free hand went to hold the back of my head as I wrapped around his neck. When he opened his mouth I could still taste the chocolate on his tongue and it made me fall deeper in love with him. When he pulled away we stared into each others eyes and he smiled petting my hair.

"Happy now?" I grinned like an idiot and nodded. "Good now sit still and for the love of God just let me finish this movie." I giggle and put myself under his arm, snuggling into his chest.

"M&M's are the best."

**I KNOW THIS CHAPTER IS REAY SHORT…I GOT LAZY AND I'M TIRED AND REALLY CRAVING SOME GOD DAMN M&M'S…BUT ONLY IF THEIR ON KENDALL'S TONGUE. REQUEST SHALL BE TAKEN FRO LETTER N. **


	14. Chapter 14

**NEW NEIGHBOR**

"Go talk to him." I groaned and peeked through the curtains. "Come on! His hot friends are with him!"

"Yeah with their hot girlfriends…"

"Hey…that one doesn't have one." I turned to my best friend in the whole world, Sam and glared at her. "Come on you have to believe they have at least seen us being nosey." I groaned and looked back out the window. I almost passed out. I quickly ducked down, pulling Sam with me. "What the hell?!" She rubbed her wrist and gave me a dirty look.

"They were looking over here!" I whisper yelling and she grinned.

"Really?" She peeked up and I pulled her down quick again. Her eyes were wide and her smile bigger. "He's coming over here!" I felt sick and sire enough there was a soft knock at the door. "He kind of knocks like a girl." I rolled my eyes and quickly ran to the door. I stopped fixed my hair, licked my lips and opened the door.

Holy fuck. If I thought he was delicious from a far…hot damn! I swallowed hard and suddenly forgot how to breath.

"Hi! My name's Kendall. I just moved in yesterday. I'm your new neighbor." He extended his hand but I couldn't really move. His smile fell and I snapped out of my thoughts.

"Oh….Hi! Uhm…sorry. My name is…hot." I froze and he laughed.

"Your names…hot?" I blushed really hard and felt someone behind me. He had an adorable laugh and it kind of made my knees weak.

"Hi! I'm Sam and this here is Jamie!" I felt my hand get raised and he shook it, still smiling.

"Well nice to meet both of you." I smiled as best as I could but I just…I just have never wanted anything more then to rip someone's clothes off. "I was just coming by to introduce myself and meet my beautiful neighbors." I raised an eyebrow and Sam giggled behind me.

"Oh I don't live here…in fact I was just going home…to leave her…alone." All blood left my brain and I think technically I went brain dead. "So very nice to meet you Kendall!" Sam left quick smiling and waving and again I was left alone in front of this God like creature. My palms were sweaty and I felt way to hot for the beginning of October.

"SO how long have you lived here?" I looked into his brilliant green eyes and smiled. As best as I could.

"Almost two years now." Good job no stuttering, or saying something ridiculous. He nodded and put his hands in his pockets. What do I do? Ask him inside? Ask if he needs help unpacking? That's a stupid question, everyone needs help unpacking… "Would you like to come in?" And my mouth apparently wanted to ask first. His smile seemed to widen and I took it as a good sign.

"I would love to." I smiled and walked back in my house, moving out of the way so he could come in. "Wow you have a great place." He looked up and around as I shut the door. I let my eyes move down to his butt and they stay glued there. Until he turned around and I was forced to look at his tight jeans right in the front. I glanced up quick and he laughed. I blushed and looked away, and down at my own body suddenly feeling way to exposed. I was still in my bikini top and my black short jean shorts. I covered my stomach with my arms and again he laughed. "You're really cute." I looked up at him quick and he smiled, a half smile that kind of made me wish he was naked and I was on my back.

"Thanks." He nodded and still gave me that sexy half smile. "Uhm would you like something to drink?"

"Depends." He took two steps towards em and my heart speed up.

"On?" My hands were shaking as he stepped closer, so we were only inches away.

"On weather or not you're an option." His voice was low and husky and so over powering. I swallowed hard, and was completely speechless. I was dumbstruck. I was victim to his prey. And I knew it when I felt his hands on my arms and let him move them away from my stomach. "You are too flawless to be covering up." I shivered hearing him whisper in my ear and became a total wreck when he kissed the skin just below my ear. He laced our fingers together as he placed soft, sweet kisses along my neck, up my jaw. When he was right at my lips something clicked and I quickly pushed away. He looked a little hurt, but more so hot and bothered.

"We just met." He laughed and walked back into me.

"So? Isn't this how you meet new people?" I opened my mouth to rebuttal but couldn't think of any. I again caught his eyes and before I could move away he was pressing his lips hard into mine. I put my hands on his chest while he held the sides of my face. We opened our mouths at the same time and he took over with his tongue. I was in heaven. I don't know how we made it to my couch but when we did I was on my back, with him over top of me. We pulled away and as he continued to put kisses all over my neck and jaw line I tugged on his hair arching my back. Both of his hands moved up my body painfully slow and grabbed my breast squeezing them lightly. I moaned out and pushed up into his chest. He pulled away and as quickly as possible his hands went for the tie around my neck and undid it. It was still tied around my back, but he leaned down, pushing the two triangles down and took my left nipple in his mouth. Now I really moaned.

"Soooo good…." I scratched at his back. I tugged on his hair and he moved over tot eh neglected nipple. Y moans wouldn't stop coming out. I was getting breathless and with no warning one of his hands trailed down to my shorts and pushed in under the jeans and the fabric of my bathing suit bottoms. He pulled away from my chest and looked down at me. I probably looked like a hot mess. I felt it. His fingers tickled along my slit just caressing me.

"Someone's wet." He gave that same half smile and pushed in a finger. I moaned out and pushed up on my elbows so I could bite down on his arm. He groaned out and kissed my head. His finger started a fast rhythm making em fall back on the couch and just let me take me over the edge. With one God damn finger.

I gripped the couch cousins and felt my body tensing up. I was seconds away from cumming and I was panting underneath him. My new neighbor. The guy I met two seconds ago. I am such a whore…

"I'm cumming!" I yelled pretty loud and his lips found mine. I moaned hard into his mouth and wrapped around his body. I shook a few times before I fell back closed my eyes and breathed hard. "That was…great." He laughed over em and his hand left my shorts. I didn't open my eyes, so I don't know what he did with my…me on his hand but when I felt him getting off the couch I shot them open and felt horrified. He was walking to the door. "We're you going?" I got up, tying my top around my neck and eh turned laughing.

"Someone's attached." I rolled my eyes and he laughed. "I still have a house to unpack." I nodded and he walked to me, cupping my face. "But lucky for you, you're going to see me a lot more now." I raised an eyebrow and put my hands on his sides.

"Oh yeah? And what makes you think that Mr. Cocky?" He laughed, leaned in and kissed my lips softly. When we pulled away I was a little breathless again and craving more. I am a whore.

"Because. I'm your new neighbor."


	15. Chapter 15

**ORANGE**

It was only one. Every day for as many days as I had watched her. Every time that bell would ring, signaling us to go to lunch I would sit with three obnoxious friends all having wars with their dinosaur chicken nuggets, debating who the hottest Victoria's Secret model was. I wasn't interested. All is aw we her. And all I could seem to care about was the one single orange she would eat every day. Well I was sick of it. And I finally grew some balls to talk to her.

As usual we sat at our table, James already bragging about a girl who he went to third base with.

"Yeah she totally sucked my dick in the theater! I was just as shocked as you are Garcia."

"You're so full of shit Diamond!" I had to chuckle. It was hockey season which meant we only referred to ourselves by our last names. I picked up my brown bag and threw my bag over my shoulder.

"I'll be back guys." I didn't even stop to explain just made my way across the cafeteria.

Sure I had seen this girl before. But it always from a far. Eating her orange I didn't have any classes with her, which bummed out, especially now getting closer to her. She was very pretty. Her skin was fair, full red lips, piercing blue eyes, long black hair and cute little freckles under her eyes on her cheeks. But the most shocking thing about her was how skinny she was. I swallowed hard and walked to the opposite side of her table. She had a book in hand, with a half-eaten orange on a paper towel in front of her on the table.

"Hi." She looked up slowly and raised an eyebrow. I sat down putting my brown bag on the table, while my back pack slipped off onto the floor. "I'm Kendall."

Her eyes darted over my body before finally stopping on my own eyes.

"Hi." That was it. That was all she said. I gave a friendly smile and leaned forward.

"Can I ask you something?" She shrugged her shoulders and I took it as a yes. "Everyday at lunch, I see you sit at this table, by yourself, eating one orange and one orange only. Why?" her mouth fell slightly open and she snapped her book shut. She stood up fast and grabbed her orange before walking away. I watched her leave and sighed, feeling defeated. I would have to try a different approach. I pushed up grabbing my brown bag when I noticed something on the seat next to the one she was just sitting on. I t was a notebook. I looked to the door, to see if she realized she forgot it and picked it up quickly tucking it under my arm.

After practice, when I got home, showered and attempted to do homework I found myself opening this notebook. It wasn't like me to pry into other peoples lives unless it was a complete necessity. I found her case a complete necessity.

The first page was of a black and white flower. Hand drawn. It was beautiful. It didn't even need the colors. She used so much details, it looked like a photograph. I smiled and was proud of myself for talking to her. She was beautiful and talented. But when I turned to the next page, I didn't feel happy anymore.

"_Dear mom,_

_I miss you. Terribly. I know every night I pray, I know your listening but sometimes, that doesn't feel like enough. Maybe because I want you back so bad. I just want to hear you laugh and tell me everything will be okay. But I guess I have to move on. It might hurt less._

_Today was the worst. My new school and not one soul even said hi to me. I guess it doesn't help that I'm painfully shy but it still hurt. No one even looked at me. When I came home to tell dad all eh did was laugh and said it was my fault. He was drunk so I cant get to mad. But it still hurt. I noticed these four boys. They play for the school's hockey team. Everyday at lunch I try to watch them without being too suspicious but sometimes it gets so hard I cant even finish lunch._

_Which is why I wanted to talk to you. Before…the accident you were trying to break me of a bad habit. It isn't broken. Only me. I'm broken mom, and I can't help it. I'll never be as pretty as you. As skinny as you, I can never measure up to you. And I know because dad tells em every day. Sometimes I think that maybe if I end it all now, I can go up and see you and it will eb better, but I'm not that strong. I debated it though. Weather by hanging or dads prescription pills, or even cutting. I just can't. I'm so weak._

_I want to be better, but don't know how. I want friends. I want a boyfriend, who will tell me I'm beautiful. I want you back mostly. I just want things normal again. But there is no one to help me, so for now, I'll suffer through this life."_

It was hard to even read the first page but I willed myself to read the rest. This girl was in serious need of help and I was going to give it to her. I stayed up late just finishing her book. BY the time morning came I was out of the house very fast to get to school.

I was there before Logan which was odd. I stayed by my locker, trying my hardest not to run ot the counselor. What if I couldn't help her and it was too late? No stop thinking that Kendall. You had to help her.

I put my lunch in my locker, loving how heavy it was. I made sure I made two ham and cheese sandwiches, grabbed two bags of small chips, Cheetos, two cups of apple sauce and two water bottles. My mom gave em a weird look and questioned me but I told he ri was a growing boy and needed my nutrition.

As I closed my locker I heard the door at the end open and figured it was Logan. So I stayed put and slid down the lockers and waited. But it wasn't Logan. I looked up and jumped up to see the girl.

"Where is it?!" She sounded furious and I raised my eyebrows. "Don't play stupid Knight! Give me my notebook!" I sighed and clutched onto my back pack strap. Seeing her stand in front of me in full, was gut wrenching. She was fragile looking I was afraid to breath around her.

"I know this will make you more angry but I already read. How could you be doing this to yourself?"

"It's none of your damn business and why do you care? We just met yesterday."

"Actually you never told em your name." I looked down at her completely serious and she sighed crossing her arms over her chest.

"Jessie." I smiled and nodded. "Can I please just have it back?"

"No." Her mouth fell open and I heard more kids getting inside, talking and laughing.

"Why the hell not?! It's not yours!" I moved closer and shrugged my shoulders.

"True. But you're not getting it back. Not at least until lunch. When you sit with me and my friends and eat with us."

"In your dreams." I shrugged and started walking away. I could see Logan, James, and Carlos staring down at me and I smiled. "Okay wait…" I stopped and turned slowly. She sighed and walked to me. Please…don't tell anyone and I'll sit with you as long as I get it back."

"Deal." She sighed out and shook her head before walking away.

It was hard to explain to my friends who she was and why she was talking to me without saying the whole truth. I was anxious all of the first half of the day for lunch to come. I had a sneaky feeling she wouldn't show up.

But as I took my seat next to Logan, across from James and Carlos, I couldn't believe my eyes seeing her walking towards us. She didn't look happy but she was doing it. I stood up fast and the other three turned and watched her. I saw a light blush on her cheeks and smiled. She stood at the end of the table awkwardly. I smiled at my friends and motioned for them to get up. They did and I turned to her.

"Jessie, these are my best friends. Logan, James and Carlos." They all smiled and waved at her and she smiled. I pushed Logan down a bit and she sat down next tot me quick. The rest of us sat down and the other three went to eating their lunch not saying much.

"Okay I'm here. Give em my book." I smiled at her and pulled out my lunch putting half in front of her. Her face fell and her breaths became hitched. "What is that?"

"Your lunch. A proper one." She turned to em quick and shook her head.

"This isn't your life. Stop trying to control me and my eating habits."

"What eating habits? You eat an orange, only an orange every day. That's not healthy." She turned away and I sighed. "I don't; like seeing someone hurt themselves. You're beautiful and perfect no matter how skinny you are." She turned back to me and I smiled. "You have to take care of yourself. You don't need to starve yourself to be pretty." She stood up quick and ran out of the cafeteria. Fast. My mouth dropped to the floor and it was silent around me.

"Is she alright?" Logan sounded sincere next to em and I shook my head. I turned to them and stood up.

"Watch my stuff." They nodded and I ran out, after her.

I searched everywhere scared shit less. I read what she wanted to do to herself, I just hoped she wouldn't. I circled the entire school, ready to give up, until I heard a tiny sob. I walked to it, and sure enough it was coming from a janitors closet. I slowly opened it and sighed seeing her on the floor head in hands crying. I walked in, closing the door behind me and walked around her and sat in front of her. She tried looking away from me, btu I grabbed her face and cupped it.

"Did i say something wrong?" She nodded and I scooted closer. "What?"

"T-t-th-at I was beautiful." I heard my heart snapped and she squeezed her eyes shut and put her head down.

"That wasn't wrong. You are." She shook her head and I sighed pulling her closer to me. "You need to stop listening to your dad." She sobbed out pretty loud and this and I pulled her in completely letting her cry on my shoulder.

I don't know how long we sat there, but a few bells rang. When she had calmed down enough she pushed off me. She wiped her face awkwardly avoiding eye contact. I heard my stomach growl and hated myself for not eating. She looked up hearing and a small smile spread across her face. She picked up her bag and reach din only pulling out an orange seconds later. I laughed and she handed it to me.

"I think you need it more then me right now." She shook her head but peeled it anyway. The whole closet was suddenly filled with the scent and I loved it.

"Actually you have hockey practice. If you don't eat something you could get hurt and pass out." I smiled and she peeled it pretty quick. She was clearly a pro at this. She looked up and separated it in half. "How about this?" She handed em one half and kept the other. "We'll share my lunch today, and tomorrow we'll share yours." I looked her square in her eyes and she laughed. "I have a habit of only bringing oranges for lunch so you should definitely bring for two." I smiled and she looked down taking off a slice of orange. "Thank you Kendall." I shook my head and took off my own piece.

"Actually in a weird ironic twist maybe we should thank the oranges."


	16. Chapter 16

**PROPOSAL**

_Shut up. Just stop please…I am tired and I want my full 8 hours of sleep! _I slowly opened my eyes and it was barely morning. I groaned and pushed my face into the pillow shielding my entire face. Just because Kendall has to go into the studio early doesn't mean I have to! The noise, it sounded like someone softly singing and a low strum of a guitar. I got out fo bed quick and gasped looking around. The blinds on the windows, and all the curtains over them, were closed up tight. Only light was from just underneath tem, a tiny sliver. But that wasn't what was breathtaking.

I hadn't noticed the bed I was just sleeping on. It was covered, top to bottom, in different colored flowers. Mostly reds and pinks. I could smell the sweet pea, and I smiled wide. He knew my favorite flower. I glanced around the rest of the room and saw the peddles leading to the half way closed bedroom door. It was like a little trail, and outlining that trail were candles. I smiled wide and walked through the make shift trail wrapping his flannel shirt I had slept in around my body. I was so happy I could have kissed his lips off.

I slipped through the door and no surprise more candles and flower peddles. And then something else. In the middle right out the door on the ground, was a small box with a red bow on it and a card underneath it. I bent down, excitement seeping out of every pore on my body. I quickly tore the ribbon off the box and opened it.

I was severely confused. It was a movie ticket. For The Avengers. I had to sit and wait a while. I was drawing a blank and thought maybe the card would help. I picked it up and smiled and the cute little photo of the sunflower on the front. When it opened I smiled wide seeing his handwriting.

"_If I know you as well as I think I do, you probably already opened the box before the card. And if I do know you that well you are probably so confused. I wasn't you to think really hard. When did the Avengers come out?" _I sat back and sighed frustrated. The date should be on the ticket. I lifted it back up and viola, the date.

4 years ago?! What did this have to do with anything? I set the ticket down and continued to read.

"_Now think of that date and try to remember what would have caused us to see that move?" _I smiled and actually felt like crying. I couldn't believe he kept that ticket. "_Our first date ever! I was so freaking nervous. I had a sick feeling I would like spill my coke on you or dump the bucket of popcorn on you. But nothing like that happened. The date went smoothly and when I walked you up to the door you gave em a soft kiss to my lips, holding the left side of my face gently. That moment in time, that first kiss, first date, it was as clear to me as it is now that you were meant for me, and I was going to spend the rest of my life with you. Now do me a favor and walk down the stairs." _I got up quickly clutching the note and grabbing the ticket. I saw the stairs and again gasped out. They were too covered in flowers, and candles. It was so gorgeous.

I walked slowly down the stairs, hearing the music from earlier coming closer, I got butterflies in my stomach, my palms sweat and I couldn't stop smiling making my mouth hurt. When I was at the last step I saw a pretty big box on the dining room with my name on it. I smiled and took one step forward but froze. The box moved. Leave it to Kendall to be this romantic for no reason just so he could scare the hell out of me.

"I swear to God Kendall if you're in there trying to scare me…I'll…I'll be really mad!" I heard a small whimper and swallowed walking cautiously to it. When I was at the table I put the note and ticket on the table and sighed flipping the top open. I peered inside and squealed like a little kid. Sitting in the middle of the box, which I realized had holes all over it, was a small baby Great Dane puppy. I picked him up quick and he started licking my face. I held him close to me and saw a note tapped to the inside of the lid. I tore it off and opened it.

"_I pretty much remember everything you've told me. Including the cutest story about how you and your dad would watch Scooby Doo all the time and he called you Scooby. So upon further research and some helpful hints form Logan, I found what the breed of Scooby was, because I remember hearing you wanted a Scooby dog. So here is his! It is a boy, but I left the name calling up to you. I already told him your mom and you'd mane him. He was okay with that. So walk out to the living room for more!" _Okay now I was really crying. First him keeping the movie ticket of our first date and then getting me my own Scooby dog, which of course would be named Scooby. How did I deserve this man?

I clutched onto the dog letting him catch all my tears with his fur, He still had the puppies breath and I was so happy I could have died. I walked out to the living room and cocked my head seeing a piece of paper tapped to the TV. I took it off, confused. There were no words. Just a picture of Kendall and I in front of our old apartment. The one we moved into a year after started dating. I was still confused until I saw the Blu Ray player open with a disk on the tray that read, "PLAY ME!" I giggled and grabbed the remote pushing play.

I stepped back, the dog asleep on my shoulder. When the movie came up, it was only of the ground but I could hear voices in the background.

"_I don't know why you have to record this. It's just an apartment." _Kendall.

"_Yes but this is your guys first place! That's exciting! We need to document this! Come on, one day you and Jamie can look back on this and see the very first place you lived together." _Carlos. I laughed and nodded.

"_Fine…just don't put it in my face or I'll murder you."_ And with that the camera was lifted and right in Kendall's face. I laughed and he sighed shoving Carlos away, Carlos laughing like a mad man. I watched the whole thing, Carlos interviewing everyone, him catching Kendall and I making out in the kitchen while him, James and Carlos watched, and of course of the apartment. When I thought it was done I almost turned it off but the TV turned quick and it was a new video. Of Kendall. He sighed and raised his hands.

"_Are you ready_?" I heard giggles form behind the counter and he sighed. "_Okay…Hey baby_!" He waved and grinned like an idiot but he was my idiot. "_I know you are probably wondering what the heck all of this has been for. I really hope the dog didn't die…"_

"_Dude don't say that!"_ I laughed at how upset James sounded and Kendall grinned.

"_He won't die James_." Logan who was somewhere behind the camera with James. "_Carlos poked so many holes in that box it will be a miracle if the dog didn't squeeze out of one."_

"_Shut up!"_ Carlos was also behind the camera and I had to laugh.

"_Guys_!" Kendall raised his hands and they all shut up. He sighed and shook his head. "_Sorry babe…my friends are idiots. Anyway I hope you like him. It took me hours to find the right dog for you. I hope you also enjoyed the trip down memory lane with the ticket and the video of the apartment. I just want you to know every day since that first date to when we moved in here together had been an absolute blessing, and I would change none of it. I wouldn't even want to change the fights we've had, because they've all made us stronger. I love you so much babe and I want to show you how much."_ He stopped and smiled. "_Turn around_." I did quick and gasped out. I set the dog down much to his disagreement and felt the tears falling again.

"Mom?...Dad?" They both put out there arms smiling an di tan over to them. I hugged them both and cried. It had been a while since I had seen them. Living full time in L.A. has been great because I've been with Kendall. But I missed my parents, and my home town in Reno. As if it wasn't enough for all the things Kendall had done for me already, he had to bring my parents out. Yupp official madly, in love with that boy. I pulled away and my dad wiped my tears. "What are you guys doing here?" My mom laughed and rested her head on my dad's shoulder.

"Kendall invited us. He kept it a secret because he wanted you to be surprised." I smiled.

"Well I am! I'm so happy you're here! Where's Kendall?" My dad smiled and grabbed one of my hands. My mom grabbed the other and turned so they were standing next to me.

"Well that's why we're here. He wanted to ask me something." I looked up at my dad and he laughed. "Relax I said yes." I rolled my eyes and turned to my mom. She raised her other hand and shook her head.

"Don't look at me. This was all Kendall, you're father and his adorable friends."

"What did you say yes to dad?" I tried again with him but he just shook his head. He patted my arm and started walking me to the glass door leading out to the back yard.

"Why don't you go find out?" I scrunched my eyebrows but let them both walk me to the back door. My mom was crying which seemed odd, but I ignored it. The music and the singing I heard earlier was now louder. I recognized the cords on the guitar and my parents opened the doors. Niagara falls had nothing on my tears.

Kendall was standing in the middle of the patio with his parents on one side and his friends and some of my closest girlfriends on the other. He had the guitar I got him one year for his birthday over his shoulder and was strumming and singing. "_She is Love and she is all I need…" _I clutched onto my parents and felt like bursting. My favorite song, with our parents and our best friends around us, the dog the candles and flowers…he was going to ask em to marry him. I burst out crying and my parents let go of me, both giving kisses to my cheeks before walking over to his parents. Both our moms grabbed each other and cried while our dads tried not to cry and look un manly. I hadn't noticed he was done singing until I saw him hand his guitar to James who was ginning from ear to ear. I walked slowly towards him and glanced at myself. I was still in my PJ's which were just short black shorts and one of his flannel shirts only buttoned half way down. I felt my cheeks get hot and embarrassment coursed through my body. When we were inches away his hands were on my face, rubbing my red cheeks.

"You look so beautiful."

"I'm all stuffy and blotchy form crying. And I'm like half naked in front of our parents." He laughed and kissed the tip of my nose.

"I have never seen you look more beautiful than right now." It was a soft whisper and I closed my eyes catching my breath. "I want to ask you something." I squeezed my eyes tighter and he let go of my face grabbing my hands. I heard him chuckle and it seemed far away. "You don't; have to be scared. You can look at me." I slowly opened my eyes and let go of one of his hands to cover my mouth so I wouldn't sob out. He was on one knee and pushing his free hand in his pocket. "Will you do me the ultimate honor, in front of our family and friends and your dog…" He peered around me and I turned seeing him sitting by the door looking around panting. Everyone kind of laughed but it was just to cover up the crying. Mostly from out parents. "Will you marry me?" I turned back to him and felt my head nodding. He had a black velvet box open with a very big diamond ring in the middle. I took my hand off my mouth and sucked in a hard breath.

"Yes." It was barely there, but he heard it. He stood up quick wrapping his arms around my back pulling me in, and kissing me hard. I wrapped around his neck and heard talking and laughter around us, but none of them where here. It was just him and I. Forever.


	17. Chapter 17

**QUICKIE**

I heard the garage door open and got off the couch. I stretched and heard her heels. The the door opened and she came in huffing. I walked over to her smiling. She smiled back but it quickly fell.

"Why aren't you ready?" Her bag dropped and I shook my head.

"We have a little over an hour. Relax." She groaned and shoved em slightly. I laughed and picked up her bag. "Why don't you go take a nice bubble bath?" She rolled her eyes and pushed past me. I followed her, watching her cute little butt sway as she walked up the stairs.

"Please tell em you got the wine right?" I laugh and when she's at the top of the stairs she turns putting her hands o her hips. "Kendall Donald Knight! This is serious!" I can't help but laugh as I walk up the rest of the stairs and scoop her up bridal style. "No put me down we have to get ready!" She hits my back but gives up when she sees me walking us to the room. She wrapped her arms around my neck and crosses her legs at her feet.

"I think you need to relax for a few minutes. It's just dinner with my mom." She groaned and put her head in the nape of my neck.

"I wish you would take this seriously." I laugh throwing her on the bed and crawling over her. She tries getting up but I put my hands on either side of her. I put my legs outside hers and laid on her, not putting all my weight on her. "Kendall…we have to get ready."

"No…" I lean down and she turns away, but I just start sucking on her neck. "We have to get you relaxed. This much stress isn't good for anyone." I give a tiny bite and she lets out a soft moan. "And that noise…" I sit up a bit and she has her eyes closed hands grabbing the blanket under us. "Makes me know you need to relax." She turns her head quick and sighs.

"We need to get…" I cut her off by shoving my tongue down her throat. Another moan emitted from her and I pushed my crotch into her and she pulled away groaning out loud. "You better make this freaking quick Kendall." I grinned and got up on my knees pulling off my shirt while she worked on my jeans.

"Of it will be the quickest of quick!" I jumped off the bed letting my pants fall to the ground and she pulled off her top and glanced at the alarm clock. "Babe…not a turn on to see you watching the clock." She frowned at me and started pulling off her skirt. I bent down and yanked it off for her throwing it on the floor. I slowly pulled off her thong and she unhooked her bra.

"Stop talking…more doing." I raised an eyebrow. I pushed her down fast, and got between her legs. "I told your mom we'd be there a little early so….oh!" I slammed hard into her and she fell back on the bed moaning loudly. She grabbed my shoulders and pushed into me while I pushed down into her. "Oh fuck Kendall…so good…" I continued thrusting up into her, hard and fast and she forced my head down, sucking on my neck. She gave a hard bite and I squeezed my eyes shit gritting my teeth.

"Be nice…" Her hands moved to my back and scratched down for sure leaving marks. I continued to thrust into her and she moaned in my ear, biting down on my lobe. I moved my arms and rested on my elbows digging my fingers through her hair. "You look so beautiful right now." She chuckled and kissed my chin and moved up to my lips. We locked in each other's embraces. Our tongues danced, and our bodies moved as one. I had to pull away, gasp for air as she started breathing hard into my ear. "Are you close?" I watched her nod her head and I picked up speed and hit into her harder. She wrapped around my neck and I put my face in her chest and kissed along her boobs, hearing her moaning and feeling her body tense up underneath me…and then let go. I looked up to see her orgasm face, mouth open, eyes squeezed shut, eyebrows pulled together. It was so sexy, I let go too. Except I pulled out and it went all over her stomach and even some on the top of the blanket by her body. I fell to the side of her body, on my stomach and closed my eyes panting hard.

"Wow…we need to have more rushed sex." I opened my eyes and watched her sit up. "Okay we need to shower now before we go…"

"No baby, baby confession time." I sit up and she turns to me, head cocked. "My mom called about 5 minutes before you walked in the door. Dinner's cancelled." Her face turned blank and I gave a weak smile. "I was turned on…I came across a…adult film right before my mom called…and then you came home and…here we are." I try smiling again and she lunges at me. I'm too quick for her and push her down on the bed, getting right back over her. "Love me still?" She huffs a little and then looks away. She rolls her eyes and sighs.

"Yeah I guess…I can't be mad if we just had an awesome quickie. So…oh well I guess."

**SO IT'S SHORT BECAUSE IT'S A…QUICKIE! HA HA…ANY R REQUESTS?**


	18. Chapter 18

**RAGE**

I don't look for fights. I'm not a very angry person. I'd rather sit down and talk something out with someone. But some times even then, words get heated and who knows what will happen after that. I've noticed most of the time I don't get myself in an argument it is because of a certain person. The love of my life, my soul mate, my fiancé.

Not that she does it on purpose. I'm pretty sure she never means to get me involved in a fight or argument. And I have my theories about it all. I realized after every time I get caught in a fight, whenever we go home, or even when were alone we have the best sex of our lives. Now I don't know if she realizes it like I do, but I've left some bruises on her because of it, and it's not one of my favorite things to do.

So just like any other night we went out to a club with our friends to have a few drinks, dance, and just enjoy ourselves, of course there is a random asshole who doesn't know how to keep his hands to himself.

I sat at the bar with James Logan, and Carlos, the girls in the bathroom and the guy came up to us taking a seat next to James. He literally smelt like he showered in liquor. He ordered another drink and turned to James.

"Hey you guys…you guys are those singing dudes…your…you guys…'You got to live it big time!'…right that's you…right." James sighed and sipped his beer. "Holy shit it is you guys…oh wow! I gotta take a picture…my girl won't believe me." I was sitting next to James and saw him tense up as the guy swung an arm over his shoulders. "Say cheese singing dude!" The guy pulled out his phone and James shoved the guy away a bit.

"I'd rather not man." The guy laughed and sat in the stool. James turned to me and I shrugged. Before we could get a bouncer or someone to get this guy to leave the girls showed back up. I felt an arm slide around my waist as she pushed me back and climbed on my lap sitting down. She did smell like she had had a few to drink, but she was still standing so I didn't care.

"Let's go dance baby!" We turned to see Carlos being dragged out on the floor. Then it was Logan's girl who took him and dragged him out as well. I wrapped an arm around Jamie's back and she wrapped her arms around my neck. Her legs were across my lap and she crossed them. Her dress was kind of really short but James's girlfriend was standing right there so no one could see anything.

"Hey…hey is this your girlfriend singing dude?" I was getting a serious headache hearing this idiot continuously say singing dude and James aggressively slammed his beer on the bar and got up taking his girlfriend with him. The guy laughed and I sighed turning away. I locked eyes with Jamie and she motioned to the dude and I shook my head. She nodded and ran a hand through my hair. She had a devilish grin on her face and leaned in, kissing me softly. I felt myself going into deepen the kiss but she jerked away and swung her legs off my lap. "Hey…hey your pretty." I glanced down and saw the guys hand where her leg was. She got off my lap completely and glared at the guy. "Can I have a picture with you guys?"

"No you can't. Back up alright before you get yourself hurt." the guy turned to me and his smile faded. I turned to Jamie and she grabbed my hand trying to get me to leave. "What did he do?"

"He ran his hand up my leg." That really hit a nerve and I got off the stool, taking one last sip of my beer. I set it down and turned to take her to another part of the club.

"Hey man. You think your so much better cause your in a stupid fucking boy band?" I wrapped around her protectively and started walking away. "It's alright…your bitch Is a whore anyway." I stopped dead in my tracks and Jamie sighed.

"NO baby…lets just leave please." I turned around and the guy was staring at me. We had gathered a crowd and it seemed to only be egging me on. "Kendall. Can we please leave?" I gently pushed her to the side and stepped forward.

"What did you say?" The guy laughed and stepped forward as well.

"Oh I think you heard me faggot." And just like that I was swinging hard, hitting his jaw and he was on the ground fast. I heard cheering around me but it didn't last long. I was grabbed by my upper arms and was being pulled out of the blub by two huge bouncers.

"No please. Don't kick him out!" I heard Jamie running after us and they ignored her. When we got outside they tossed me to the street and I almost lost my balance and fell but I stayed standing. I turned just in time to see Jamie pushing out past the bouncers, a very angry look on her face. "What the hell is wrong with you?!"

"Me?! He started it!" She stomped her foot and took her phone out of her purse. She was swaying a bit and I was suddenly glad I got kicked out. I sighed and waked to her wrapping an arm around her waist. "Let's get home." She shoved me a bit and shook her head.

"No…were going to go to another bar…or a club…to dance some more." I shook my head and started walking her to my tiny sports car. "Stop it. I'm going to go out with the girls." I ignored her, dragging her to my car. "Kendall! You're being a dick! Let me go!" She shoved me hard and I grabbed my keys, and shoved them in the passenger door. I opened her door quick and grabbed her skinny arm pushing her inside. "Kendall!" She looked up at me, and I bent in the car shoving her legs in and quickly slammed the door on her, again yelling at me. I walked around the back and saw James and Logan coming out to me.

"Is Jamie going with the girls?"

"No. She's too drunk already." They both nodded and waved as I got in slamming my own door.

"Your such a jerk!" Her head was back and eyes were closed. I don't think she was really drunk, but the alcohol was doing its job.

"Put your seatbelt on and grow up." I peeled out of the parking lot, making her body move around a bit and she sighed putting her seatbelt on anyway.

"You grow up. You didn't have to hit that guy." I laughed and she turned to me.

"I only hit him because he touched you and called you a whore and a bitch." She crossed her arms over her chest and looked out her window.

"Yeah well…you shouldn't have done it. We could be dancing right now. But you chose to be a dick."

"Well at least I wasn't wearing a short, skimpy dress showing every guy that walked by you what was under your dress."

"So I am a whore?" I sighed and clenched the wheel. She always had to turn shit around on me to make me look like the asshole.

"I never said that." She laughed darkly and sunk in her seat, arms still crossed over her chest. I couldn't help myself. Seeing her upset and angry turned me on so bad. I guess that's why we always had crazy sex after I got heated or in a fight. I mean…her dress was already short but slouching and being pissed off made it go up her legs some more and make it shorter. A couple more inches and I would see her thong covering her center.

I stopped at a red light and turned to her. She was still pouting and breathing a little heavy. The way her dress was cut at the top, with only tiny spaghetti straps on her shoulder, made her tits look fantastic. They were practically poking out, screaming and threatening to pop out. I had to hold myself back though and not each out and grab them and kneed the fuck out of them.

"Green light." I turned quick and stepped on the gas.

As I drove the rest of the way, neither of us saying two words to each other, I tried to think of a way to make her even madder. I wanted this to be a good night and the angrier we got, the better we got. So when I parked in front of the house, her already getting out, slamming the door I sighed and smiled. I got out and followed behind her and she dug through her purse to grab her keys. She was stumbling, and almost fell into the grass but caught herself. As intoxicated as she was I saw no shame in having sex with her tonight. She got to the door and looked through her keys to find the house key. I stole a glance at her ass, which was sticking out and under form her dress. I sighed and saw my perfect excuse to start a fight. Well another one.

"Your dress is really short. Did you do that on purpose?" She sighed and pushed the door open. Her heels echoed through the empty dark house.

"Do what?" She threw her purse on the couch as she walked by and I quickly shut ad locked the door, following after her.

"Wear something so revealing you make all the guys stare, just to piss me the hell off?" She turned hand on the fridge door and glared at me.

"Didn't you buy me this dress?" She opened the fridge and pulled out a bottle of water. "And as I recall before we left, you said I looked beautiful."

"Yes but only when you were something like that around the house. For me." She laughed and put her head back taking some water. "Does it get you off knowing every fucking guy in that place is staring at you, or something?" I started unbuttoning my flannel shirt and saw her eyes dart to my hands quick. Bingo!

"Do you always have to be the big tough guy? I mean…we could have walked out of there, no harm done and come home for some awesome sex, but now you get none!" I chuckled and tore my shirt off, balling it up and throwing it to the couch behind me. I walked to her and saw her shift in her heels, still clutching the water. "It must be hard for you to see guys looking at me." I stopped and raised an eyebrow.

"Wow…so your actually thinking about someone other than yourself." She grinned back at me and out her water bottle down. This wasn't like our usual fight, and I didn't know if that scared me, or turned me on even more. She walked right up to me and quickly pushed her hand into my pants. I closed my eyes and turned my head gritting my teeth together. I felt a lick from my neck, to the bottom of my jaw line. "It must be very difficult to know that every guy that walks by me or sees my legs, or my chest or my ass…is thinking about being inside me." She squeezed around my throbbing cock and moved her tongue to my ear. She gave a small bit and started moving her hand up and down my shaft. "Does it piss you off when they look at me. Or when they whisper to their buddies about how good of a fuck I must be," She whispered softly in my ear and gave another squeeze around my very hard, painful erection. And just like that, her hand was gone and she was walking up the stairs, taking her earrings out. I gasped for air and quickly followed her, ripping off my white undershirt.

When I got up into our room she was sitting on the edge of the bed taking off her heels. She had a smile on her face but wasn't looking at me. I slammed the door shut, hard, making her jump and turn to me, smile gone. I walked slowly over to her, and let her eyes wander down my half exposed body. I was being suffocated by my jeans but it could wait. I got right in front of her grabbed her upper arm and spun her around.

"Awe poor baby's mad. Did I upset the little guy?" I grinned and roughly pulled down her zipper on the back of her short dress. I thanked God when I saw no bra. Bra's usually got in the way and took too long to get off. Waste of time. I slowly and gently pushed the straps off her shoulders and let them fall by themselves. When she shimmied her arms they fell and the top part of her dress fell with them. She reached back and pushed her hair off her back and onto her shoulder. She glanced back at me and had that same smile on her face. "Poor baby is angry…" I grinned back and yanked her dress down roughly. She lost her balance and crashed into me. Her bare back touched my bare stomach and I held back a groan.

"Such a fucking tease…you have no idea how fucking irritating it is to see you get stared at. It makes me so fucking mad sometimes all I want to do is fuck the living hell out of you." She put her head back on my shoulder and my hands found their way to her breasts. I squeezed hard and she moaned out, biting her bottom lip.

"You're all talk." It was a soft whisper that sent me into overdrive. I quickly pushed her down by her hips onto the bed. She crawled on quick turning on her back and sat back on her elbows. Her black thong was still on and was the only thing standing in my way. I kicked off my shoes, slid out of my jeans and boxers and roughly shoved her legs apart. She laid back and closed her eyes. Her hands grabbed the blanket under her and clenched them, making her knuckles white. I hovered over her, putting my arms outside her head. I glanced down at her and didn't think I could hold on much longer. I sat up on my knees and grabbed on the outsides of her thongs. She brought her legs together, resting her feet on my left shoulder and lifted her butt off the bed so I could take off her thong. It was thrown to the floor fast and as she went to lower her legs I grabbed her ankles and held them in my hand. She looked up and grinned as I held her hip in my other hand. Without warning, a condom or any preparations, I slammed into her. She screamed out, arched her back and tried getting her feet out of my hand. The heels of her feet kicked into my shoulder and pushed me back a bit. It actually hurt and I knew in eh morning I'd be bruised on my shoulder. But I buried myself deep inside her not giving her a chance to move anywhere. When I pulled back out, just leaving the tip in, she gasped for air running her fingers through her hair. I pushed back into her, softer this time and let my hips snap back out and then back in. I kept a soft gentle rhythm making sure she felt every single move I made. Her hands went back to gripping the blankets letting her moans echo through the room. My name would slip past her tongue every now and then and it drove em wild. To the point that I was picking up my speed and hitting inside her harder. Her moans became more erratic and her talking became dirty and louder. Every time she yelled out fuck, or it feels good, got me that much closer to my complete release. I had to remember the reason we were doing this. This wasn't our normal love-making sex. It was our angry, passionate sex which meant by the morning we were both going to be very sore.

"I'm so close…" Her hands found my body and dug into them. I let go of her legs, letting them fall to the sides and let go of her hip. I fell forward and put my face right next to hers putting her earlobe between my teeth and tugging. She moaned loudly and I felt her tighten around me. Just knowing she was slipping into her orgasm sent me off. I was seeing white everywhere, squeezing my eyes closed and yelling loudly into her ear. Her hands moved ot my back and her nails dug in deep, no doubt making me bleed. When I felt the last ounce of myself drop inside her I collapsed on top of her and let her relax her body under me while she panted and gasped for air.

"Holy…shit." She breathed in deep and moved a little under me so I was out of her. One of her hands went to the back of my head and ran through the sweaty mess of my hair. "So…fucking incredible." I lifted my head and pushed up off her, but kept over her. She was smiling, eyes closed, and cheeks a dark red.

"No more short dresses." She chuckled and nodded her head, keeping her eyes closed.

"No more fights." I nodded and leaned down kissing her softly on the lips. She gave a small kiss back and I pushed completely off her and rolled to the side breathing out hard. She sighed out hard too and quickly pushed into my side, curling into a small ball next to me. "I love you babe…" I smiled and closed my eyes wrapping an arm around her back.

"I love you too beautiful."


	19. Chapter 19: Songs and Strawberries

**SONGS AND STRAWBERRIES**

I looked up from my notepad seeing the most beautiful sight in the world. My fiancé is walking out of the kitchen, in nothing but my plain black and white checkered flannel shirt on, and a pair of white laced booty panties. She has a white bowl in one hand and a bottle of water in the other. She sees me staring and smiles, and I smile back. She walks to the couch and gently sits down putting the bowl in her lap. I can see something red, but am not sure what she has.

"Whatcha got there?" She smiles and puts the water bottle on the coffee table.

"Some fresh strawberries. You want some?" I shook my head and stretch out my legs in front of me. My spot on the carpeted floor against the wall by the fireplace is slowly getting uncomfortable and the fact that I have horrible writers block isn't helping. "How's it going?" She looked up at me through thick black eyelashes and takes a bite of a big juicy strawberry.

"Well I can't find anything to work on. I'm completely drained." She nodded slowly and as she pulled the strawberry away from her mouth I saw a single line of juice run down her chin. She didn't catch it, just let it drop down onto her neck. I felt my mouth go dry and a slight twitch from my pants. "How was work?" I swallowed hard and watch her shrug her shoulders. She quickly reaches up and wipes the line of juice off her neck and chin.

"Long and exhausting." I nod and for a split second I can smell her body wash and lotion. As soon as she came home, about an hour ago, she gave me a kiss asked how it was going, and went upstairs to take a much needed bath. "We got some new sous chefs and they couldn't tell you the difference between a spatula and a ladle." I smiled and watched her take another bit of the strawberry. I have never notice until now how unbelievably sexy she is when she eats. I set my notepad down on the ground beside me. I yawned and watched her nibble at the rest of the strawberry while she played with her phone. I licked my lips seeing her lips stained with the ruby red juice and couldn't really handle it anymore, and she was only on the first fruit.

"Hey I've changed my mind. Can I have a strawberry?" She looked up and nodded slowly standing up. She grabbed the bowl and walked over to me. I glanced at her long beautiful tan legs and as she got closer I could smell her perfume and lotion even better. She finally got right next to me and got on her knees. She set the bowl down and leaned forward kissing my lips softly. She pulled away ad I quickly licked at my lips. She giggled and sat back on the bottom of her feet pushing the sleeves up on the flannel shirt. The shirt was only buttoned in the middle, and only three of them I could faintly see her chest but I couldn't see boob. She reached down and grabbed a strawberry.

"Open up." I quickly did and she put the bottom of the strawberry in my mouth. I bit down on it and the jucie entered my mouth and exploded all over my taste buds. I closed my eyes and grinned wheel I chewed. "I'm sorry you have writers block." I slowly opened my eyes and watched her eat off the strawberry she just fed me. I gave a half smile and leaned forward slowly. I reached out and held her head gently. I pulled her in fast not giving her a chance to pull away and quickly kissed her. Her hand holding the strawberry dropped and she pushed into me. With my free hand I again reached out and unbuttoned the few buttons. They popped open and I pushed one side of the fabric to the side. She pulled away fast and pushed the bowl of strawberries away. I made quick to pull the other side of the shirt away and glanced down at her newly exposed chest. "Is this to help with your block?" I chuckled and sat back wheel she climbed onto my awaiting lap.

"Sure…" She smiled and put her hands on my shoulders, and started to slowly rub. "I never realized how freaking good strawberries could be." She leaned down and sucked onto my neck. My hands made their way to her back and I pushed them under her shirt and moved them down to her butt. Her sucking became harder and I felt a tiny bite. I bet they would taste better on you." I pushed my fingers inside the back of her panties and she pushed away. She had a little devilishly grin on her face and without looking I reached over and grabbed a strawberry. I put it up to her mouth and she took a bite. She closed her eyes and started chewing. I glanced down at her exposed skin and gently and slowly I moved the dripping strawberry, starting at her chin and down her neck. She shivered slightly form the cold but I kept going. I traced over her collar bone and continued until I stopped at the top of her breast. I looked up at her face and saw her staring at me. Her lips were stained red, and her eyes seemed darker. I continued inching the berry down until I knew i came in contact with her nipple. She put her head back and gripped onto my shirt on my shoulders. I looked down and made sure to circle around the very sensitive hard bud. When I pulled it away a single line continued down her breast onto her flat stomach. I quickly leaned down and sucked the bud in my mouth. She gasped out and I closed my eyes tasting the juice of the strawberry everywhere. I traced the lien up with my tongue until I got back up to her mouth and shoved my tongue inside her mouth. When I pulled away and sat back against the wall, her mouth was hanging open and her eyes were closed. "Definitely taste better on you." She looked at me fluttering her eyes open slowly and smiled.

"I wanna try." My cock definitely twitched and I let her get off me. She bent down grabbing a strawberry and started backing away. She raised a finger and did the sexy little, "follow me" kind of thing. I go up and slowly walked after her until she stopped at the end of the couch. "Take off your pants." My cock twitched again but I did as I was told. They dropped to the floor hard, and as I stepped out of them I tore off my shirt. As it feel to the ground she glanced down at my body and bit her bottom lip. "Lay on your back." Again I did as I was told and got on the couch. I put the small throw pillow under my head and sighed out. She crawled between my legs and put her free hand outside my body by my hip. She was staring at my dick, which was standing straight up, giving her a nice little salute. She was on her knees between my legs and slowly bent down licking the tip. I closed my eyes and let out a small groan. But it was only just that little lick and when I opened my eyes she was taking a bit of the strawberry. We locked eyes and as she lowered the berry I clenched the cushion under me. When the cold fruit came in contact with the tip I moaned out loud and watched her twist it around the very tip. She slowly then, moved it down the lengthy of my shaft and pushed it back up. She continued moving it up and down until she tossed it on the coffee table and quickly leaned in sticking out her tongue. It touched my ski and I pushed my head back and moaned again as she licked all the way up. She went back down but quickly back up. When she put the tip in her mouth she twirled her tongue and made sure she got every drop of juice. Just as I was really starting to get close she popped off me and sat back. I opened my eyes fast and saw her licking her lips, which drove me up the wall. I sat up fast and grabbed her hips taking her off the couch. She gasped out but didn't fight me on it. I stood up fast making her stand as well. I pulled down her white laced panties and tore off the shirt. I turned her body away from me and pushed on her back. I spread her legs as she bent over and held herself up on the coffee table. I grabbed her hips and without thinking or caring I slammed hard into her. She moaned out and fell forward a little, but I just snapped my hips back and forward, hard and fast. I saw her lose her balance but she caught herself and unknowingly put her hand on the strawberry. Juice flew everywhere and she quickly squeezed around the crushed fruit. I loud groan ripped through my throat and as I felt myself coming I felt her tighten up, and then let go as well. If I was watching the time correctly, we last for a whole 27 seconds. I fell back, after pulling out of her, onto the couch and closed my eyes breathing hard. "Jesus Christ…" I felt her fall next to me, and her leg went over mine. I opened my eyes and saw the stull crushed strawberry on the glass coffee table. I turned to her and saw her red stained hand resting on the couch. She had her eyes closed and was also breathing hard. I quickly reached over and grabbed the hand. I put it to my mouth and licked the palm. All of it. I put each finger in my mouth and made sure her entire hand was clean. When I set her hand back down she giggled and leaned into me putting her head on my shoulder.

"God damn I love strawberries." She giggled again and looked up at me.

"Did I cure your writers block?" I looked down at her and laughed.

"Unfortunately no…I think you mad eit worse. Now I'm definitely not thinking about writing a song."


End file.
